


[ÇEVİRİ] Baby A La Carte

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Mutfak şefi Kyungsoo tek gecelik ilişki sonrası hamile kaldığında doğmamış çocuğunun babasının yeni patronu olacağını bilmiyordu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby A La Carte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400443) by _Arrow_. 



Kyungsoo birdenbire gözlerini açmaya çalışıp yattığı yerden kalktığında, alnından ve boynundan ter akarken, boğazından zayıf bir hıçkırık kaçtı.

"Bu da neydi?!" diye düşündü, alnına yapışan nemli saç tellerini itti. Bir saniye önce gördüğü rüyayı hatırlayınca yutkundu. Her nasılsa en yakın arkadaşlarıyla içmenin ve utandırıcı bir şekilde dansın ritmine ayak uydurmaya çalışmanın arasında, rüyasında, birdenbire yatağa itilmiş ve daha önce hiç görmediği rastgele bir adam tarafından becerilmişti. Garip olan şey, Kyungsoo adamın kalın sesini, koyu kırmızı saçlarını ve inanılmaz kokusunu hatırlıyordu.

Rüyasından ürkerek ayaklarını yatağın dışına sallandırdı ve kendini tamamıyla örtünün altında bulunca güçlükle soludu. "Bu da..."  
Yıldırım çarpmış gibi yataktan kalktı ve banyoya koştu. Korkuyla aynaya baktı ve yansımasını görünce sızlandı. Solgun yüzü ısırık izleriyle ve kızarıklıklarla doluydu.

"Rüya değildi..." diye iç çekti genç adam. Normalde Kyungsoo sarhoş olsa bile onla bunla yatan insanlardan değildi. Ama nasıl olduysa bu sefer farklıydı ve bir yabancıyla yatakta sonlanmıştı. Yattığı kişi her kimse çoktan gitmişti; Kyungsoo'nun şansına. Tek gecelik ilişkiden daha çok nefret ettiği bir şey olsaydı o da tek gecelik ilişki sonrası sabahı olurdu.

Saat yediyi sadece birkaç dakika geçiyordu ama uyku Kyungsoo'nun aklına gelmeyen bir şeydi. Nasıl oldu da bir yabancıyla birlikte olduğunu hatırlamak için daha fazla çaba gösterdi ama zihni boşluğu anımsatıyordu. Hatırladığı tek şey adamın sesi, saçı ve kokusuydu.

...

"Ahh, bakın burada kim varmış." hâlâ boş olan mutfağa adım attığında arkadaşı Jongdae'nin mutlu sesi onu karşıladı. "Parçalara ayrılmış gibi duruyorsun."

"Hâlâ akşamdan kalma mısın?" diğer arkadaşı Baekhyun daha endişeli bir tonla sordu. Kyungsoo kafasını salladı ve akşamın konuk rezervasyonlarını almak üzere uzandı. "Hayır, ben iyiyim." basitçe cevapladı ve kağıtları inceledi.

"Külahıma anlat, Soo." dedi Jongdae. "Biz senin en iyi arkadaşlarınız, bir sorun olduğunun farkındayız."

Kyungsoo arkadaşlarına baktı ve iç çekti. Ne hissettiğinizi bildikleri için en yakın arkadaşlarınızı suçlayın. Belli belirsiz gülümsedi ve kâğıtları yerine koydu. "Cumartesi ne olduğunu anlatır mısınız?"

"Pekâlâ." Baekhyun başladı. "Bilseydik anlatabilirdik. Birdenbire ortadan kayboldun ve bize biriyle buluştuğuna dair mesaj attın sadece. Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Uh...şey..."

"Ahh!", Jongdae birden cırladı. "Kyungsoo'muz birisini yatağa atmış." güldü ve alkışladı.

"Gerçekten mi?!" Baek arkadaşının kızardığını görünce sordu.

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Evet...Ama hatırlamıyorum..."

"Hatırlamıyor musun?"

"Evet, bayağı sarhoştum. Sadece adamın epey uzun olduğunu, kırmızı saçını ve kalın bir sese sahip olduğunu hatırlıyorum."

"Nerede uyandın?" Jongdae bilmek istiyordu.

"Neden bilmek istiyorsun?"

"Sadece cevapla."

"Evde."

"Tanrıya şükür." Baek iç geçirdi. "Birlikte olmanıza rağmen, seni güvenle eve getirdiğini görmek güzel."

Kyungsoo arkadaşlarının konuşmalarına sadece başını salladı ve diğer boş yerlere geçti. Yabancının sesi hala kafasının içinde ve kulaklarında dönüp duruyordu. "...sür beni..." Kyungsoo düşüncelerinden kaçındı ve şaşırtıcı bir ses çıkardı. Yüzü kıpkırmızıydı ve kulaklarının yandığını hissediyordu. Aceleyle mutfaktan dışarıya fırladı , konuk alanında durana kadar koştu. Restorandan dolaşarak geçti ve kendini sakinleştirmek için parmaklarını beyaz masa örtüsünün üzerinde gezdirdi.

"Merhaba Kyungsoo-ah." birdenbire bir ses onu gerçeğe döndürdü. Etrafında döndü ve patronu Bay Kim'in sıcak gülümsemesiyle karşılaştı.

"Merhaba, Bay Kim." Dedi Kyungsoo ve hafifçe eğildi. "Nasılsınız?"

"Her zamanki gibi iyiyim." adam güldü ve çalışanına doğru yürüdü. "Bu akşam için olan rezervasyonları gördün mü?"

"Evet."

"Sence çok mu fazla?"

Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. "Hayır. Halledemeyeceğimiz kadar değil. 60 kişi veya 100 kişi için yemek yapsak da önemli değil."

"Haha, işte bu yüzden Baş Aşçım sensin."

"Mutfak Şefi." Kyungsoo gülümseyerek patronunu düzeltti.

"Oh, benim hatam. Üzgünüm." Bay Kim hafifçe güldü. "Mutfak hakkında bilgim olmadığının farkındasındır. Sadece her zamanki gibi iyi yapacağını umuyorum."

"Tabii ki." Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı.

"Peki, o zaman. Açılıştan önce görüşürüz." dedi Bay Kim ve Kyungsoo'yu yalnız bıraktı.

Kyungsoo patronunun gidişini izlerken kıkırdadı. Genç adam aslında bale ve modern dans üzerine okumuştu fakat babası sağlık problemleri yüzünden restorandan ayrılmak zorunda kalınca, Bay Kim yeni patron olmuştu. Adam en başından beri gayretli ve herkese karşı kibardı. Herkes ondan hoşlanıyordu. Fakat gerçekten de gastronomi hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Kyungsoo kendini ilk Mutfak Şefi olarak tanıttığında Bay Kim garip bir şekilde gülümsemiş ve Mutfak Şefi'nin ne yaptığını sormuştu. Kyungsoo patronunun bilmemesine şaşırmıştı ama aynı zamanda da gülmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Bay Kim herkese aynı muameleyi yapıyordu. Kyungsoo gibi mutfağın başı olmanız ya da sıradan bir garson olmanız fark etmez; Bay Kim için restoranındaki herkes önemli birer yapboz parçasıdır.

Sonunda Kyungsoo mutfağa döndüğünde, ekibi neredeyse tamamıyla toplanmıştı. Ellerini çırptı ve herkesin dikkatini vermesini istedi. Jongdae ve Baekhyun şef yardımcıları olarak yanında durdular.

"Tamam, herkes burada mı?" sordu ve odaya doğru baktı.

"Hayır" dedi Baek. "Bay Park gelemeyeceğini belirtti. Oğlu ve karısı kaza geçirmiş. İkisi de hastanede."

"Oh, nasıllar?

"İkisinin de kırılan kemikleri var ama şansa bakın ki hayati tehlikeleri yok."

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Tamam, işten sonra geçmiş olsun hediyesi hakkında konuşuruz." arkadaşlarına fısıldadı ve tekrar ekibine baktı. "Bay Park burada olmadığından dolayı Bay Byun ve Bay Kim dönüşümlü olarak Mutfak Bölüm Şefi ve Rotisseur (Ç/N: Her türlü etin pişirilmesinden ve siparişinin alınmasından sorumlu kişi.) görevini devralacaklar. Bu akşam 100'den fazla konuğumuz olduğundan, en iyi şekilde konsantre olmanızı istiyorum. Ancak bir takım olarak bu geceyi olay olmadan bitirebiliriz. Hepinize burada olduğunuz için teşekkür ederim!"

Ekip Mutfak Şefleri için tezahürat yaptı ve alkışladı. Kyungsoo her zaman ekibini nasıl motive edeceğini iyi bilirdi. Kısa süre içinde mutfak mutlu seslerle, bıçakların sebze doğrama sesiyle, kaynayan su sesiyle ve taze yemeğin kokusuyla dolmuştu.

"Soo, bizden ne yapmamızı istiyorsun?" Jongdae sordu. "Bay Park'ın görevini nasıl yapacağız?"

"Sen dana ve kuzu etini yapmada en iyisisin. Bu yüzden ikisinden birisi sipariş edildiğinde sen alacaksın."

"Tamam, bu da demek oluyor ki, kalan her şey benim ellerimde, değil mi?" dedi Baekhyun.

"Evet, lütfen."

Tabii ki gece sorunsuz bir biçimde ilerledi ve mutfakta övgüler havada uçuştu. Neredeyse her beş dakikada bir garson tabakları getirdiğinde mutfakta müşterinin övgülerini anlatıyordu. Günün sonunda, restoran kapandığında, ekip tüm işini bitirmişti ve mutfak temizlenmişti, Bay Kim yüzünde geniş bir gülümsemeyle mutfağa girdi. "Hepinizle gurur duyuyorum." dedi ve eğildi. "Harika bir iş çıkardınız. Ve harika haberlerim var."

"Harika haberler?" diye sordu Baek.

"Evet," Bay Kim başıyla onayladı. "Bay Park, beş yıldızlı Park Otel'in sahibi ve yöneticisi, Seoul Star'ı otelinin restoranı olarak istiyor."

Tüm odayı bir uğultu kapladı ve aynı zamanda Kyungsoo'nun nefesi kesilmişti. Park Otel tüm Kore'deki en popüler ve en lüks oteldi. Gastronomi ya da konaklama işinde çalışan herkes orada işe girmek için cinayet işleyebilir ya da ölebilirdi.

"Gerçekten bizi otelinin restoranı olarak mı istiyor?" diye sordu Jongdae şaşırarak.

"Evet." Bay Kim gülümsedi.

"Yani bu demek oluyor ki tüm Seoul Star, otele taşınacak?" soslardan sorumlu birisi sordu.

"Yani, sadece çalışanlar." dedi Bay Kim. "Park Otel yepyeni bir bina verecek. Her şey yeni olacak; masalardan bardaklara, mutfağa kadar her şey."

"Bu bizim için ne demek oluyor?" diye sordu başka bir aşçı.

"Yani bu demek oluyor ki, yeni ortam, birkaç yeni meslektaş ve daha fazla içerik."

Odayı tekrar bir uğultu kapladı ve herkes fısıldamaya başladı.

"Tepkilerinize dayanarak sanırım yakında bir otel restoranı oluyoruz." Bay Kim gülümsedi. "Ama öncelikle Bay Park'la iletişime geçmeliyiz. Bizi sınamak istiyor. Yani, mevsim üzerine uyarlanmış tamamen yeni bir menü istiyor."

Kyungsoo patronunun sözlerine sadece başını salladı. Beklediği tam olarak buydu. Bir otel her zaman yeni şeyleri yakalamalıydı, yaratıcılık da bir Mutfak Şefi olarak sahip olmanız gereken şeylerden biriydi. Kyungsoo'nun canını sıkacağı bir şey yoktu.

"Bize 2 hafta verdi. Bay Park'a sadece bir ekip değil takım olduğunuzu göstermek için hepinizin bu menü üzerinde çalışmasını istiyorum."

...

"Wow, inanamıyorum." dedi Jongdae, Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun ile eve giderken. "Park Otel. Her zaman orada çalışmanın hayalini kurdum."

Kyungoo gülümsedi. "Eminim seni sevecekler."

"Sadece beni sevmeyecekler. Bizi sevecekler. Biz en iyisiyiz!"

"Menü hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?" Baek Kyungsoo'ya sordu.

"Henüz emin değilim." dedi Kyungsoo. "Park Otel'in çeşitli küçük barları ve bir gurme restoranları var. Eğer oraya gider ve onların menüsünü incelersek en iyisi olacağını düşünüyorum. Eğer menümüzde benzer yemekler olmazsa Bay Park'a sunarken daha iyi olur."

"Evet, sanırım bu iyi bir fikir." dedi Jongdae başıyla onaylayarak.

"O zaman karar verildi. Yarın öğle yemeğini Park Otel'de yiyoruz."

...

"Wow, burası gerçekten nefes kesici." üç arkadaş Park Otel'e girdiğinde Baek fısıldadı. Koca bina içeriden dışarıya kadar harikaydı. Her şey ışığın, modern renklerin hakimiyeti altındaydı ve bu durum ambiyansı harika kılıyordu.

"Merhaba, Park Otel'e hoş geldiniz." genç bir kadın yüzünde sıcak bir gülümsemeyle onları karşıladı. "Nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?"

"Merhaba, Kim Jongdae. Park's Diner'da rezervasyonumuz vardı." Jongdae dostça gülümsedi. Genç kadın arkadaşları birkaç salon ve bar bulunan büyük giriş avlusundan geçirdi. Bir faaliyet merkezi vardı ve otel çalışanlarının yapacak çok işi var gibi görünüyordu ama forma giyen her çalışanın yüzünde hoş bir gülümseme vardı.

"Joonmyeon?" kadın restorana girdiğimizde takım elbise giyen bir adama seslendi. "Bay Kim ve arkadaşlarının rezervasyonu varmış."

"Merhaba, hoş geldiniz." Joonmyeon isimli adam eğildi ve gülümsedi. "Üç kişilik bir masa?" sordu ve eliyle cam tarafını gösterdi. "Cam kenarından memnun kalır mısınız?"

"Kim kalmaz?" Baekhyun ufak bir kahkaha attı. Masaya doğru yürüdüler ve oturdular. Hemen bir gason belirdi ve arkadaşların önüne 3 bardak su koydu. Joonmyeon diğer yandan çoktan menü getirmiş ve gülümseyerek onlara uzatmıştı.

"Wow, işte servis dediğin şey budur. Herkes çok özenli." Jongdae fısıldadı. Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun, Jongdae'nin bu yorumunu kafa sallayarak onayladılar.  
Üçlü menüyü inceledi ve akıllarına kazıdılar.

"Bu bizim için kolay olacak." diye düşündü Kyungsoo menüye göz attığında. Park's Diner Batı yemeklerinde uzmandı ve Kyungsoo hazırladıkları menüde yerel yemekler olduğunda önemli bir noktaya parmak basmış olacaklarını biliyordu.

"Woah, Bay Park'ın bizimle aynı yaşta olduğunu biliyor muydunuz?" dedi Baek. "Aynı zamanda mutfak şefiymiş."

"Gerçekten mi?" Kyungsoo şaşırmış bir halde sordu. "Nerden biliyorsun?"

"Son sayfada yazıyor." dedi Baek ve otelin genç yöneticisi hakkındaki maddeyi gösterdi.

"Harika." dedi Jongdae. "Gerçekten Mutfak Şefiyse tüm gayretimizi bu menüye harcamalıyız."

"Evet, doğru." diye mırıldandı Kyungsoo ve Joonmyeon masaya doğru geldiğinde gülümsedi.

"Karar verdiniz mi?" Joonmyeon gülümseyerek sordu ve siparişlerini aldı.

"Bir sorum var." dedi Baekhyun. "Son sayfadaki madde, Bay Park ile ilgili olan. Doğru mu?"

"Evet." Joonmyeon başıyla onayladı ve menüleri kolunun altına sıkıştırdı. "Bay Park Japonya'da, Çin'de ve İtalya'da aşçılık eğitimi gördü. Üç yıl önce mutfak şefi oldu ve geçen sene oteli babasından devraldı. Bay Park'ın babası ve annesi kendilerini tamamen birbirlerine adadılar, bu günlerde Kamboçya'da yaşıyorlar ve orada bir okul açtılar." dedi. "Bay Park çok genç olabilir ama çok fazla bilgiye sahip."

Kyungsoo Joonmyeon'u dinlerken başını salladı. "Bay Park'ı memnun etmek kolay olmayacak." diye düşündü. "Ama elimde koz var."

...

Bay Kim'in Kyungsoo ve ekibini meşhur Park Otel için çalışacakları hakkında bilgilendirmesinin üzerinden bir hafta geçmişti. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun ve Jongdae, Park's Diner'i incelemek için yaptıkları öğle yemeği ziyaretinden sonra, hevesle menü üzerinde çalıştılar, otel müdürü Bay Park'a sunmak istiyorlardı.  
Kyungsoo çoktan tüm fikirlerini not etmişti ama onları kontrol edemedi. Son üç günde teni daha da solmuştu, vücudu zayıf düşmüştü ve hasta hissediyordu. Boğazı ağrıyordu ve ne vakit bir şey yemeye çalışsa sonu klozette kusarak bitiyordu.

"Kahretsin Soo, bu cidden normal değil.", dedi Jongdae ve tekrar kusmak üzereyken Kyungsoo'nun sırtını sıvazladı. "Gerçekten bir doktora gitmelisin."

"Ben iyiyim." Kyungsoo sifonu çekip sallanarak ayağa kalktığında mırıldandı. "Belki bozuk bir şeyler yemişimdir."

"Mümkün değil." Kapının kenarında duran Baek cevapladı. "Son üç gündür hiçbir şey yemedin."

"Iıım, Soo?" Jongdae Kyungsoo'ya baktı. "Olabilir mi...acaba...bilirsin işte...hamile olman..."

Kyungsoo o sözcük yüzünden boğulur gibi oldu ve güçlükle havayı soludu. "Saçmalama."

"Ciddiyim, Do Kyungsoo." dedi Jongdae. "İki hafta önce tamamen yabancı bir adamla birlikte oldun. Prezervatif kullanmamış olma ihtimalin olabilir!"

Kyungsoo'nun rengi attı ve yere çöktü. Öne doğru eğildi ve saçlarına sıkıca yapıştı. "Aman tanrım!" diye düşündü. "Jongdae haklı olabilir."

"Gidip anahtarları alacağım." Baek sakince söyledi ve ortadan kayboldu.

Jongdae dikkatlice Kyungsoo'yu kaldırdı ve sırtını sıvazladı. "Haydi. Doğru olup olmadığını öğrenelim."

Üç arkadaş zorlukla, kırk beş dakika sonra hastaneye vardı. Baek'in dört kere durması gerekmişti çünkü Kyungsoo'nun kusması gerekiyordu. Bir keresinde neredeyse Jongdae'nin ayakkabılarına kusuyordu.

Hastaneye vardıktan yirmi dakika sonra, Kyungsoo çoktan binadan fırlamıştı. Annesini markette kaybeden çocuklar gibi hıçkırarak ağlayarak yandaki banka oturdu ve kafasını ileriye doğru sallayıp durdu. Baekhyun ve Jongdae gerçekten arkadaşlarına yetişmekte zorlanıyorlardı.

"Soo." Baek usulca konuştu ve arkadaşının yanına oturdu. "İyi misin?"

Kyungsoo yüksek sesle haykırdı ve saçlarını avuçladı. Doktora nasıl hissettiğini ve son günlerde kustuğunu söyledikten sonra, doktor ultrasonla kontrol etti ve Jongdae'nin tahmini doğruydu, hamileydi. "Çok aptalım..." gözyaşlarının altından fısıldadı ve arkadaşlarına baktı. "Ne yapmalıyım?"

Jongdae yanağının içini ısırdı ve iç geçirdi. "Uhm..Soo, çılgın bir soru olabilir...ama bebeği taşımak istiyor musun?"

"Ne?!" Baek zorlukla soludu. "Tabii ki bebeği taşıyacak...yoksa?" sordu ve geniş gözlerle Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Evet, tabii ki." dedi Kyungsoo. "Bebek beni bu duruma düşüren son kişi."

Baek ve Jongdae rahatlıkla iç çekti.

"Babasını bulmak istiyor musun? Baekhyun konuştu.

Kyungsoo keyifsiz bir kahkaha attı. "Nasıl yapayım? Nasıl göründüğünü bile bilmiyorum. İsmini bile bilmiyorum. Hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum."

"Ama bulursak, ona söyleyeceksin, değil mi?"

"Evet, tabii ki." dedi Kyungsoo ve banktan kalktı. "Ama onu tanımıyorum. Bu yüzden bebekle biz ilgileneceğiz."

Jongdae ve Baek arkadaşlarıyla aynı seviyeye indiklerinde birbirlerine bakarak gülümsediler. Tabii ki haberler şaşırtıcıydı ve Kyungsoo baba olacağı fikrine alışmak zorundaydı, en azından depresyona girmemişti ya da aşırı üzülmemişti.

...

Birkaç gün geçtikten sonra sonunda Bay Park'ın Seoul Star'ı ziyaret edeceği gün gelmişti. Herkes aynı zamanda hem gergin hem de heyecanlıydı ama her şey hazırlanmıştı, hiçbir şey ters gidemezdi. Kyungsoo hâlâ mutfakta, son kez her şeyi kontrol ederken, Baekhyun ve Jongdae Bay Kim ile birlikte Bay Park'ın gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Kısa süre içinde restoranın kapını açıldı ve iki adam içeriye girdi. Bay Kim hemen ziyaretçilerin yanına gitti ve onları karşıladı. Sonra iki şef yardımcısının yanına döndü.

"Bay Park, Bay Kim, şef yardımcılarımızı tanıştırayım. Byun Baekhun ve Kim Jongdae."

"Kim Jongdae?!" adamlardan birisi sordu ve gülmeye başladı. "Sizinle tekrar karşılaşmak güzel." kıkırdadı, Baek ve Jongdae adamlardan Joonmyeon'un Park's Diner'daki adam olduğunu ancak şimdi fark ettiler.

"Birbirinizi tanıyor musunuz?" Joonmyeon'un arkasındaki uzun adam kafası karışarak sordu, aynı zamanda Bay Kim de şaşkın bir şekilde çalışanlarına baktı.

"Evet, Bay Byun ve Bay Kim 2 hafta önce Diner'ı ziyaret ettiler." Dedi Joonmyeon. "Tanıştırayım, Park Chanyeol, Park Otel'in yöneticisi ve sahibi."

"Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum." Bay Park gülümsedi, Baek ve Jongdae'yle el sıkışmak için elini uzattı.

"Sanırım sizinle birlikte olan adam Bay Do'ydu, değil mi?" diye sordu Joonmyeon.

"Evet." Baekhyun güldü. "Çalışacağımız ortamı kontrol etmenin çok iyi olacağını düşünmüştük."

"Zekice." Bay Park gülümsedi.

"Bay Park, Bay Kim lütfen oturun, biz de Bay Do'yu çağıralım, böylece başlayabiliriz, huh?" dedi Bay Kim ve adamlara oturmalarını önerdi.

Bu sırada Jongdae ve Baekhyun izin isteyerek mutfağa gittiler. "Uh..Baek?" Jongdae fısıldadı ve arkadaşının kolunu dürttü. "Soo birlikte olduğu adamın nasıl göründüğünü söylemişti?"

Baek durdu ve çenesini kaşıdı. "Iım, bir düşüneyim...kalın bir ses...uzun ve kırmızı...aman tanrım."  
İki arkadaş aceleyle kafalarını arkaya çevirdiler ve Bay Park'a baktılar. Yavaşça yürümeye başlamadan önce adamı iyice gözden geçirdiler. "Bu o...", Baek fısıldadı. "%100. Eminim."

Sessizce Kyungsoo'nun ekibe son talimatları verdiği mutfağa girdiler. "Oh, selam çocuklar." Mutfak Şefi gülümsedi ve arkadaşlarına doğru yürüdü. "Bir sorun mu var?"

"Bugün nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordu Jongdae. "Halsiz falan hissediyor musun?"

Kyungsoo Jongdae'nin garip hareketlerine kıkırdadı. "Ben iyiyim ama senin neyin var?"

"Uhmm, "babayı" bulduğumuza eminiz." dedi Baek ve Kyungsoo'nun karnını gösterdi.

Kyungsoo kafasını yana salladı. "Sen...ne?! Nasıl?"

"Bay Park."

"Bay Park?" Kyungsoo kafası karışmış şekilde sordu. "Bay Park'ın ne ilgisi var?"

"O uzun, kırmızı saçları var ve inanılmaz kalın bir sesi var." dedi Jongdae.

Kyungsoo hafifçe gülmeye başladı. "Ah hadi ama saçmalamayın."

"Biz ciddiyiz." dedi Baek.

"Bay Park tamamen tarif ettiğin adam gibi görünüyor."

Kyungsoo güldü ve başını salladı. "Ona bir de benim bakmama ne dersiniz?" dedi ve kapıya yöneldi.  
Jongdae ve Baek hemen Soo'nun arkasından gittiler, haklı olup olmadıklarını merak ediyorlardı.

"Yanılıyor olmalılar." diye düşündü Kyungsoo misafir alanına girdiğinde. Gergince Bay Kim'in önünde durduğu masaya göz attı, oturan kişiyi görmesini engelliyordu.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, işte buradasın." Bay Kim gülümsedi. "Buraya gel."

Kyungsoo masaya doğru adım attı ve eğildi. "Merhaba. Ben Do Kyungsoo, Mutfak Şefi." Doğruldu ve önündeki iki adama baktı. Kyungsoo önündeki adama baktığında nefes nefese kaldı. Birdenbire, geçmişe dönüş gibi, önündeki adam ona ilişki yaşadığı adamın yüzünü anımsattı.

"Oh." Bay Park konuştu. "Bu ne sürpriz."

"Evet...sü...sürpriz..." Kyungsoo başı dönüp bayılmadan önce güçlükle kekeledi.

...

"Soo?"

"Soo beni duyabiliyor musun?

Kelimeler, sanki su altından geliyor gibiydi; Kyungsoo duyuyordu fakat anlayamıyordu. Yüzünde soğuk bir şey hissetti ve yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Görüşü bulanıktı fakat hâlâ Jongdae'nin kedi yavrusuna benzeyen gülümsemesini fark edebiliyordu, gözlerini tamamen kapattığında algıları düzeldi. Nefesini verdi ve elini yüzüne götürdü. "Ne oldu?"

"Bayıldın."

Kyungsoo başını salladı ve Jongdae'nin yardımıyla yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Kyungsoo donuk gözlerle Jongdae'ye bakmadan önce bir an öylece durdular. "Bu o...haklıydın..."

Jongdae iç geçirdi ve kibarca Kyungsoo'yu koltuğun arkasına itti.

"Hâlâ burada mı?"

"Evet. Baek ve diğerleri menüdeki yemekleri hazırlıyorlar."

"Tanrım, onlara yardım etmem gerek." Kyungsoo panikledi ve olduğu yerden atladı.

"Hey, hey, yavaş ol." dedi Jongdae ve hâlâ başı dönen arkadaşını düşmekten kurtardı. "Yemek pişirmek istediğine emin misin?"

Cevap vermeden, Kyungsoo kendini Jongdae'nin tutuşundan kurtardı ve çabucak mutfağa gitti. Hala başının döndüğünü hissediyordu fakat ne olursa olsun ekibine yardım etmesi gerekiyordu.

"Soo!" Baek fırınların yanına koşan Kyungsoo'yu gördüğünde bağırdı. "Burada ne yapıyorsun?"

"İşimi!"

"Git ve dinlen." dedi Baek. "Bunu yalnız yapabiliriz."

Kyungsoo ustalıkla arkadaşını görmezden geldi ve yemeklerden birisi için sebzeleri kızartmaya başladı. Baek Kyungsoo'nun yemeğin etrafında dönüşünü izlerken başını salladı ve omuzlarını sarsan Jongdae'ye döndü. "Ne yapmalıyım?" ağzını oynattı ve Baek anlayışla kafasını salladı. Yapabilecekleri bir şey yoktu. Tek yapabilecekleri Kyungsoo'nun bir daha bayılmamasını ümit etmekti.

Son yemek servis edildikten sonra üç şef tekrar misafir alanında göründüler.

"Kyungsoo, nasılsın?" Bay Kim endişeyle sordu ve aşçının omzunu sıvazladı. "Bizi korkuttun."

"Ah,evet üzgünüm." dedi Kyungsoo ve gözünü Bay Park'ın üstüne dikti. Uzun adam kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktı aynı zamanda endişeliydi de. "Uh...siz çoktan...uh..." Soo kekeledi ve masadaki boş tabakları gösterdi.

"Oh...ah...evet.." dedi Bay Park ve gülümsemeye başladı. "Gerçekten etkilendim." dedi ve Joonmyeon'a bir bakış attı. "Birinci yemekten sonra çoktan kararımı verdim." dedi. "Seni ve tüm ekibini yeni restoranıma istiyorum."

"Oley!" Jongdae tiz bir sesle bağırdı ve Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun'a sarılmak için yanına çekti. "Biliyordum!"

"Bu harika, teşekkürler Bay Park."

"Oh, benim size teşekkür etmem lazım, Bay Kim." uzun kırmızı kafa gülümsedi ve sandalyesinden kalktı. "Ekibin geri kalanıyla tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyorum."

"Yeni restorana ne zaman geçiyoruz?" diye sordu Baek.

"Gelecek ay." Joonmyeon sorusunu cevapladı. "İç tasarımcı tüm hızıyla çalışıyor."

...

"Ah..Bay Park?" Kyungsoo adama seslendi ve arabasına binmeden önce onu durdurdu. "Biraz vaktiniz var mı?"

Adam başıyla onayladı. "Tabii."

"Uhh, biliyorsunuz.." Soo başladı. "Bu gerçekten garip..Ve..."

"Biliyorum." Bay Park sözünü kesti. "Senin kadar bende şaşırdım ama izin ver işleri düzelteyim. Aramızda olan şey, hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek. Sen harika bir şefsin ve benim yeni mutfak şefim olmanı istiyorum."

"Oh...ah...teşekkürler." dedi Kyungsoo ve hafifçe eğildi.

"Ah, bu kurtulman gereken bir şey. Benim için çalıştığın sürece, ben Chanyeol'üm."

"Ama..."

"Aması yok." uzun adam söyledi ve gülümsedi. Elini uzattı. "Merhaba, ben Chanyeol."

"Kyungsoo." dedi Soo ve büyük eli sıktı.

"Memnun oldum Kyungsoo. İyi bir işbirliği yapalım."

"Evet...İyi bir işbirliği yapalım."

"Pekâlâ, o zaman. Gelecek ay görüşürüz, iyi geceler."

"Gece..." şef fısıldadı ve yeni patronunun arabasıyla uzaklaşmasını izledi.

"İyi işbirliği yapalım mı?! Kahretsin Soo, o da neydi?" Baek kızdı. "Ona bebekten bahsetmeliydin."

"Evet, adı Chanyeol." Jongdae ekledi. "Bu ona söylemek için bir şanstı."

Soo iç çekti ve elini saçına geçirdi. "Biliyorum."

"Kahretsin." Dae de iç çekti. "Gelecek ay onunla karşılaştığında işler daha da karışacak."

"Biliyorum..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Gelecek ay çabucak geldi ve herkes The Park'taki işine başlamak için heyecanlıydı. Kyungsoo hariç. Genç adam gergindi. Elbette ülkenin en ünlü otelinde çalışacağı için heyecanlıydı ama karnındaki yedi haftalık bebek onu tedirgin ediyordu. Ve bunun tek sebebi, tek gecelik ilişki yaşadığı, bebeğin babası olan adamın patronu olarak ortaya çıkmasıydı.

"Soo? İyi misin?" Jongdae fısıldadı ve arkadaşının yakınına eğildi.

"Her an kusabilecekmiş gibi hissediyorum."

"Oh, miden mi bulanıyor?"

"Hayır, Park Chanyeol!"

Jongdae arkadaşına güldü ve kibarca şefin sırtını sıvazladı. "Bugün ona söyle. Bu her şeyi daha da kolaylaştıracak."

"Ya da daha da karıştıracak." Kyungsoo sızlandı.

Kyungsoo kendini Jongdae'den kurtarıp mutfaktan çıktı. Aslında sadece bebek ve Chanyeol ile ilgili başka bir muhabbetten kaçıyordu ama Kyungsoo Jongdae'den kaçtığı gibi yeni patronuyla burun buruna geldi.

"!"

"Merhaba Kyungsoo." Uzun adam yüzünde geniş, muhteşem bir gülümsemeyle selamladı. "Şimdiden heyecanlı mısın?"

Kyungsoo ellerini ovuşturdu ve başını salladı. "Evet." Kısaca cevap verdi.

"Takım 200 kişi için yemek yapabilecek mi sence?"

"Evet, sorun olmayacak." Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün delici bakışlarını üzerinde hissetti. "Uh..bir..bir sorun mu var?"

"Benim açımdan yok." Chanyeol başladı. "Ama senin sorunun ne? Solgun görünüyorsun. İyi hissetmiyor musun?"

"Ne?!" Kyungsoo panikle bağırdı ve yüzüne dokundu. "Hayır..İyiyim, gerçekten. Sadece biraz gerginim."

"Emin misin? Yani eğer-" "Hayır, cidden iyiyim."

Chanyeol hafifçe başını salladı. "Öyle diyorsan."

"Evet, evet, evet. Öyle diyorum."

"Pekâlâ. Akşam görüşürüz o zaman." Uzun olan hoş bir gülümsemeyle söyledi.

Kyungsoo patronunun ayrılışını izledi, uzun adam köşeden kaybolana kadar izlemeye devam etti. İç çekti. "Solgun muyum?" dişlerinin arasından fısıldadı ve karnına baktı. "Ne diye beni solgun gösteriyorsun?" diye azarladı. "Bana hiç yardımcı olmuyorsun!"  
Kyungsoo güldü. Doğmamış bebeğini azarladıktan hemen sonra karnında bir bulantı dalgasının olduğunu hissetti, sanki bebek ona cevap veriyormuş gibi. Aceleyle kahvaltıda yediklerini çıkarmak için yandaki tuvalete koştu.

...

Gece herkes için sorunsuz ilerliyordu, özellikle de hamile olan için. Sadece birkaç kere başının dönmesi onu zorlandığından Kyungsoo bıçağı bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Hala biraz solgun görünüyordu fakat tencerelerden gelen sıcaklık yanaklarını kızartıp, beyaz yüzünü saklamıştı.

"İyi işti millet. Sizinle gurur duyuyorum." Dedi Kyungsoo ve akşamın son yemeği de mutfaktan çıktıktan sonra ekibinin önünde eğildi.  
Ekip şeflerini alkışladı ve onun için tezahürat yaptı.  
Şef gülümsedi ve kadeh kaldırdı. "Bize! Ve bu harika başlangıç her seferinde salonu böyle dolduracak."

"Şerefe!" tüm ekip kadeh kaldırdığında Baekhyun güldü.

"Başaracağımızı biliyordum!" dedi Jongdae.

"Şüphen mi vardı?" kalın bir ses sordu ve tüm ekip memnun bir şekilde gülen patronlarının durduğu ana giriş kapısına döndü.

"Ah, Bay Park. Bu şerefi neye borçluyuz?" Jongdae şaka yaptı ve hafifçe eğildi. "Bayağı etkileyici görünüyorsunuz." güldü ve gözlerini genç adamın giydiği şık smokinin üzerinde gezdirdi.

"Siz de öyle, Bay Kim." Yardımcı şefe doğru yürüdü. "Ne hoş bir aksesuar." Güldü ve şefin ceketindeki lekeyi işaret etti.

İki adam da güldü ve Chanyeol kolunu küçük olanın omzuna attı. "Etkilenmekten fazlasını yaşadığımı söylemeliyim." dedi ve aşçılara baktı.

"Çok, çok teşekkürler. Kesinlikle harika iş çıkardınız! Çok iyi!"

Birçok kişi genç yöneticinin önünde eğildi ve bolca teşekkür havada uçuştu. Kyungsoo da hafifçe eğildi. Gururluydu. Chanyeol'un sıkı çalışmalarına sevinmesinin gururuydu bu.

"Günün kutlaması olarak, artık gidebilirsiniz." dedi Chanyeol.

"Ne? Şimdi mi?" aşçılardan birisi şaşırarak sordu.

"Peki ya mutfak?" başkası sordu. "Temizlememiz gerek."

"Böyle bırakın." dedi Chanyeol. "Ben ilgileneceğim."

"Ama..."

"Aması yok." dedi kırmızı kafa. "Şimdi gidin, gidin. Bu fırsat bir daha elinize geçmez."

Ekip eğilerek yeni patronlarına teşekkür etti ve kısa süre içinde Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Baekhyun ve otel yöneticisi yalnız kaldı.

"Hâlâ ne işiniz var burada?" Chanyeol güldü. "Gidebilirsiniz dedim."

"Evet..ama mutfak ne olacak?" Baek sordu. "Birilerinin temizlemesi lazım."

"Dediğim gibi, halledeceğim."

"Dalga geçiyorsunuz, değil mi?!" Soo sordu. "Gerçekten de tek başınıza temizlemek istiyorsunuz."

"Şey, hayır. Joonmyeon temizleyecek."

Jongdae'nin çenesi düştü ve Chanyeol kahkaha attı.

"Onlarla dalga geçmeyi bırak, Yeol." Birden bire Joonmyeon'un sesi duyuldu ve bir saniye sonra smokin giyen genç adam, mutfakta belirdi. "Şaka yapıyor, çocuklar. Çalışanlardan bazıları mutfağı temizleyecek. Bugünkü sıkı çalışmanız için özel muamele."

"Lanet olsun." Baek güldü. "Gerçekten inandım."

"Evet, ben de." Jongdae kıkırdadı.

"Pekâlâ, gerçeği öğrendiğinize göre, acele edip eve gidin." dedi Chanyeol.

"Ben kalacağım." dedi Kyungsoo. "Temizliğe yardım edeceğim."

"Emin misin?" Joonmyeon sordu ve Kyungsoo sadece başıyla onayladı.

"Bırak kalsın." Baek gülümsedi. "İşte bizim Kyungsoo'muz. Gemiyi son terkeden kaptan gibidir."

"Takdire şayan." dedi Chanyeol. "Tamam, benim şimdi gitmem gerek, masam bitirilmeyi bekleyen kâğıt işleriyle dolu."

"Evet, doğru. Benim de bitirmem gereken birkaç iş var." dedi Joonmyeon. "İyi geceler, yarın görüşürüz."

"Evet, iyi geceler."

...

"Ona söyledin mi?"

"Lanet, hayır! Ne zaman söyleyeyim?!" Kyungsoo gücendi ve telefonu cebine tıktı. Jongdae ve Baekhyun iş yerinden ayrıldıktan sonra Chanyeol'la konuşup konuşmadığını öğrenmek için devamlı mesaj attılar. Ama konuşmamıştı. Herkes gittikten sonra, Kyungsoo mutfağı temizlemeye başladı. Beş kişinin ona yardım etmesine rağmen, her şeyi temizlemek uzun zaman aldı ve küçük şef otelden ayrıldığında saat çoktan on ikiyi geçiyordu.

Arabasına giderken esnedi ve gerindi, birden bire dünya dönmeye başladı. "Oof.." ayağı pes edip tökezlediğinde Kyungsoo inledi.  
Genç adam sert bir şekilde nefes aldı. Park alanının yerine oturdu ve kendini sakinleştirmek için derin nefes aldı.

Yavaşca ve dikkatlice ayağa kalkmadan önce beş dakika boyunca yerde oturdu. "Her şey yolunda mı?" diye kendine sordu. Baş dönmesinin tamamen sonlandığından emin olmak için bir an bekledi. Dünya hareket etmiyordu, gözlerinin önünde dönen bir şey yoktu ve Kyungsoo öne doğru adım attı. Ama fazla ilerleyemedi. Arabasına ulaşamadan önce başı döndü ve bilincini kaybetti.

...

Zayıf bir alarm sesi çalınca, Kyungsoo kıpırdandı ve yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Baktığı tavanın inci gibi beyaz olması ve onu uyandıran alarm sesi sayesinde kendi yatağında olmadığını fark etti.  
Panikledi ve kalkmak üzereyken omzundaki kibar tutuş yüzünden tekrar uzanmak zorunda kaldı. "Sakinleş." Baekhyun mırıldandı ve Kyungsoo başını arkadaşına çevirdi.

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu.

"Bilincini kaybettin." dedi Baek ve kibarca elleriyle arkadaşının saçlarını taradı.

"Hatırlamıyorum."

Baek onayladı. "Doktor hatırlamayabileceğini söyledi. Ama endişelenme bebek iyi."

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Beni sen mi buldun?"

"Hayır."

Sorusu elinde iki kupayla içeriye giren Jongdae tarafından kesildi. "Oh, uyanmışsın." Gülümsedi ve çabucak yatağa gitti. "Nasılsın?"

"İyi."

"Dün iyi hissetmediğini bize söylemeliydin."

"Evet..üzgünüm." dedi Kyungsoo. "Şimdi söyleyin bana, kim.." Gözlerini birden bire Chanyeol'un girdiği hâlâ açık olan kapıya dikince nefesi durdu. Adam hâlâ büyük açılıştaki smokini giyiyordu ve artık Kyungsoo'nun sormasına gerek kalmamıştı. Tabii ki de Chanyeol onu bulan kişiydi. "Sıçtık." Kendi kendine fısıldadı.

"Hey." Patronu gülümsedi. "Beni gerçekten korkuttun." dedi. "Nasılsın?"

"Uh..İyiyim. Daha iyi hissediyorum."

"Tanrıya şükür." Chanyeol arkadaşlarına doğru yürüdü ve yatağın ayakucunda durdu. "Tebrikler bu arada." Uzun adam hafifçe gülümsedi.

Kyungsoo bir şey söyleyemedi. Ağlayacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

"Doktor hamileliğinden bahsetti. Demek bu yüzden solgun görünüyordun. Cidden bana söylemeliydin. Çok şaşırdım." dedi Chanyeol.

Gözyaşları Kyungsoo'nun gözüne birikiyordu ve artık onları tutacak gücü yoktu. "Söyleyemedim." Hıçkırdı.

"Neden? İşle mi ilgili? Hamile olduğun için anlaşmayı bitireceğimi mi düşündün?"

"Hayır."

"Değil mi? Neden o zaman?"

"Dinle Chanyeol." Jongdae konuştu. "Olaylar biraz karışık."

"Evet? Aydınlatın o zaman beni."

"Şey olay şu ki..." Baek başladı.

"Yedinci haftadayım." Kyungsoo gözünden bir damla yaş süzülürken söyledi.

Chanyeol hamile olana baktı. "Tamam, üzgünüm ama gerçekten...Aman tanrım..."

"Sürpriz." Jongdae iğneleyici bir şekilde söyledi.

"Bu benim..Ben..Gece...Bu yüzden beni ilk gördüğünde bayıldın değil mi?"

Chanyeol'un rengi soldu. Her şeyi anlamak bir dakikasını aldı ama sonunda anladı. Tek gecelik ilişki yaşadığı kişiyi hamile bırakmıştı. Nefes aldı. "Ben..uh, her şeyi bir araya getirebilmek için biraz vakte ihtiyacım var." dedi ve elini saçına geçirdi. "Ama herkesi memnun edecek bir yol bulacağımızı sana söyleyebilirim."  
Bununla birlikte genç adam arkasında ağlayan bir Kyungsoo bırakarak hastane odasından ayrıldı.

"Tamam, bence düşündüğümüzden daha iyi gitti." dedi Jongdae ve arkadaşlarına baktı.

"Bence de." Baek ekledi. "Evet, şaşırdı ama kim şaşırmaz ki?!"

Kyungsoo gözlerini kapattı ve arkaya yaslandı. Artık ortaya çıkmıştı, Chanyeol biliyordu.

...

Kyungsoo tüm günü ve ertesi geceyi doktor ayrılmasına izin verene kadar hastanede geçirdi. Ama çalışması yasaktı. "En azından haftanın son dört günü evde kalacaksın yoksa Chanyeol poponu yeni tavanda kızartacak." Joonmyeon ona söyledi. Chanyeol hastaneden ayrıldığından beri onunla konuşmamıştı ama konuşacak zaman bulacaklarından emindi.  
Ve o zaman çabuk geldi. Akşamüzeri zil çaldığında evde geçirdiği ikinci günüydü.

"Kahretsin, Jongdae." Soo lanet etti. "Evdeyim işte beni sürekli kontrol etmene gerek yok." Homurdandı ve kapıyı açtı.

"Jongdae değilim ama ben de kontrol etmeye geldim." dedi kapının arkasındaki Chanyeol.

"Oh, üzgünüm." Kyungsoo basitçe söyledi. "Gördüğün gibi buradayım ve canlıyım. Bye."

"Woah, bekle." dedi Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'nun kapıyı kapatmasını engellemek için ayağını kapının arasına koydu. "Kızgın mısın?" sordu ve kapıyı tekrar açtı.

"Evet, öyleyim." Kyungsoo neredeyse bağırmıştı.

"Neden? Yanlış bir şey yapmadım."

"Evet, yaptın. Çalışmama izin vermiyorsun."

Korkmuş Chanyeol şefe baktı. "Ne? Tabii ki çalışmana izin vermeyeceğim, dinlenmen gerek."

"Tanrım, hamileyim; ölüm döşeğinde bir hasta değil."

"Kyungsoo, cidden. Dinlenmen gerek. Doktor-" "Doktorun ne dediğini biliyorum."

"Pekâlâ, biliyorsan mızmızlanma ve dinlen."

Kyungsoo somurttu ve kollarını çaprazladı. "Hatırlatmak istediğin başka bir şey var mıydı?"

"Evet." dedi Chanyeol. "Bebeğin aynı zamanda benim de bebeğim olduğu gerçeğini hatırlatırım. Buraya bebeği sahipleneceğimi ve onunla ilgileneceğimi söylemek için geldim. Ebeveynlikle ilgilendiğimden dolayı kararlarına da saygı duyacağım."

"Ebeveynlik?" Kyungsoo güldü. "Bebek daha yerfıstığı kadar bile değilken ebeveynlikten mi bahsediyorsun?"

"Pekala, bir çift değiliz ve doğal olarak bu bebeğin hesapta olmadığını kabul etmeliyiz. Birlikte çalışıyoruz, hiçbir şey bunu değiştirmeyecek ama gelecekte meslektaştan fazlası olacağız. Bebek doğmadan önce işleri açığa kavuşturmalıyız."

Kyungsoo onaylamadan önce patronuna baktı. "Tamam, haklısın. Ama şu anda konuşacak ruh hâline sahip değilim." dedi.

"Tamam." dedi Chanyeol. "Dinlen o zaman, gelecek haftaki organizasyonlar için seni tamamen iyileşmiş görmek istiyorum."

Chanyeol gittikten sonra, Kyungsoo düşüncelere daldı. O şu anda sıkışmışken Chanyeol çoktan geleceği düşünmeye başlamıştı. Hamileliğinin yedinci haftasındaydı ve Chanyeol baba olacağını henüz yeni öğrenmişti, yine de uzun olan bebeğin doğacağı zamanı düşünüyordu.  
Kyungsoo'nun tam olarak ne istediği hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu. Tabii ki bebeğinin iki ebeveyniyle birlikte büyümesini istiyordu ama işler çok karışıktı. Chanyeol ve o bir çift değildi ve aralarında patron – çalışan ilişkisi olduğu gerçeği işleri daha da garipleştiriyordu. Kyungsoo sadece geleceğin iyi olması için dua edebilirdi.

...

Chanyeol'den kaçmak kolaydan başka her şeydi. Otel cehennem kadar büyük olduğu halde, Kyungsoo nereye giderse gitsin Chanyeol yakındaymış gibi hissediyordu. Bazen uzun olan mutfakta belirdiğinde, dizlerinin üstüne çöküp orada yokmuş gibi görünmek için tezgâhın arkasına saklanıyordu. Gülünç ama uzun olanla tekrar karşılaşmaya katlanamazdı.

Kyungsoo kalbinin altında taşıdığı küçük insana ancak alışabilmişti ve Chanyeol çoktan hamileliğinden sonraki zamanlardan konuşmaya başlamıştı. Bu onun için çok fazlaydı. Jongdae ve Baekhyun'dan biraz anlayış bekliyordu ama maalesef en yakın arkadaşları patronlarıyla fazlasıyla iyi anlaşıyorlardı.

Ve Chanyeol'le olan problemlerine kısa süre içinde bir tanesi daha eklendi; annesi. Ona haberleri vermek için aradığından beri, her gün kontrol etmek için onu kendisini arıyordu. "Yeterince yedin mi?" "Bebek hareket etmeye başladı mı?" "Hâlâ miden bulanıyor mu?"

Annesi onu çıldırtıyordu. Jongdae ve Baekhyun'dan bile daha kötüydü.

Ruh halini iyileştiren tek şey yavaşça büyüyen karnıydı. Hala dört aylık şişliği kıyafetlerinin altında saklayabiliyordu ama ne zaman aynanın karşısında durup karnına baksa, kocaman gururlu gülümsemesini ve neşesini saklayamıyordu. Doktor bebeğin iyi durumda olduğunu söyledi. Biraz fazla küçük ama sağlıklıydı. Kyungsoo mutluydu.

...

"Ahh, ne gündü ama." Hamile olan rahatlatıcı bir köpük banyosundan sonra koltuğa uzanırken kendi kendine fısıldadı. Aniden ortaya çıkan düğün partisi için yapacak çok işi vardı ve şimdi, sonunda evde olduğu için sevinme zamanıydı.

Huzurla, kucağında bir kâse cips ile Kyungsoo en sevdiği dizinin içinde kaybolmuştu, ta ki baharatlı bir koku nefesini kesene kadar.  
"Iyy...bu da ne?!" öksürdü ve koltuktan fırladı. Ancak şimdi havanın sıcakladığını ve sislendiğini fark ediyordu. Burnunu ve ağzını kapatarak ön kapıya koştu ve açtı. Sıcak, yakıcı hava gözlerini yaşarttı. Yoğun duman tüm koridoru duman içinde bırakmıştı ve alt kattan gelen alevler merdiveni kaplamıştı. Kalbi hızla atarken Kyungsoo dairesine döndü ve kapıyı hızla kapattı.

Telefonunu bulmak için daireyi ararken tüm bedeni korkuyla titriyordu. "S*ktir..." ilk aramada bulamayınca ağladı. Huysuzca nefes aldı, görüşü gözyaşları yüzünden bulanıklaşıyordu. Sonunda telefonunu buldu fakat öylece telefona bakakaldı. Zihni bulanmıştı. Acil arama. Evet, acil arama, ama numara kaçtı?

"Aman Tanrım." Kyungsoo haykırdı. Gerçekten unutmuştu.

Nefes aldı ve etrafta dolandı, kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, kolay üç rakamı hatırlamaya çalıştı ama hatırlayamadı. Hava daha da sıcak oldu ve sert duman zihnini bulanıklaştırmaya başladı. Parmakları rastgele telefonun ekranına dokundu. Birisini aradı, kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kim olduğu farketmezdi.

Birkaç kere çaldıktan sonra en sonunda kibar, tanıdık bir ses cevap verdi. "Alo?"

"J...Joonmyeon..." Soo ağladı.

"Kyungsoo?! Ağlıyor musun? Sorun ne?"

"Ateş...her yerde duman var..."

"Ateş?! Yangın mı var?"

Kyungsoo başını salladı. Joonmyeon'un onu göremediğini unutmuştu. Diğerinin ona yardım edeceğini umdu.

"Tamam, Kyungsoo sakin ol." Dedi Joonmyeon fakat sesi panikli geliyordu. "Uh...Git, banyoya git ve ıslak bir havlu al. Çok fazla duman solumadığından emin ol, tamam mı?!"

"...Tamam..." Kyungsoo fısıldadı ve banyoya doğru tökezleyerek ilerledi. Dünya gözlerinin önünden bir film şeridi gibi geçti, balonların üstünde yürüyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Biraz zaman aldı ama sonunda banyoya ulaştı. Zorlukla bir tane havlu yakaladı. Klozetin üstüne oturdu ve başının öne doğru düşmesine izin verdi. "Joonmyeon..."

"Hm?"

"Ben...Ben pek iyi hissetmiyorum."

"Ne?! Ne demek iyi hissetmiyorsun? Başın mı dönüyor?"

"Hmm..."

"Kyungsoo?" Joonmyeon birden bire yüksek bir gümbürtü sesi duyunca bağırdı. "Kyungsoo? Hey! Cevap ver! Kyungsoo!"

...

Baekhyun solgundu. Hıçkırarak ağlayan bir Jongdae kendisini arayıp neler olduğunu anlatınca ruhu bedeninden çıkmıştı. Acil servisin koridorunu tökezleyerek geçti, zihni arkadaşını kaybetmek gibi kötü senaryolarla dolmuştu. Kusacak gibi hissediyordu.

Jongdae'nin oturduğu banka ulaştığı anda dizlerinin üstüne çöktü. Yüzünü diğerinin kucağına gömdü ve yüksek sesle ağladı. Jongdae'nin eli hemen arkadaşının saçına gitti, hafifçe okşadı. "İyi olacak." Baek Jongdae'nin fısıldadığını duydu, ağladığı için sesi hâlâ kısık geliyordu ve titriyordu. Yüzüne bakmadı. Gözyaşları diğerinin bacaklarına akarken, kötü bir şey olmamasını umarak ve dua ederek aynı şekilde durmaya devam etti.

Joonmyeon da oradaydı, sonunda Kyungsoo'nun iyi olup olmadığını söyleyecek bir doktor beklemek için koridorun ucuna gitti.

"Myeon."

Joonmyeon duyduğu sesle zıpladı ve arkasını döndü. "Chanyeol."

Jongdae hala Baekhyun'un saçını okşarken, kırmızı, şişmiş gözleriyle duran uzun adama baktı.

"Chanyeol...ben..." Joonmyeon kekeledi, yaşlar birden bire gözünden akmaya başladı. "Ona yardım etmeye çalıştım...ama..."

Bağırarak ağladı. Chnayeol ona sıkıca sarılınca cümlesini bitirememişti. "Shh.." Chanyeol mırıldandı. "Sorun değil. Yapabileceğin her şeyi yaptın."

"Ama eğer..." "Hayır, Myeon. Hayır. O iyi olacak."

Bir doktor çıkana kadar iki saat beklemek zorunda kalmışlardı. "Uh...Babası kim?" doktor sordu ve Chanyeol yavaşça elini kaldırdığında kalbi durdu.

"Babası benim...Park Chanyeol..."

"Pekâlâ Bay Park, lütfen beni takip edin."

Chanyeol gözlerindeki korkuyla, kısaca diğerlerine baktı. Doktorun peşinden gitti. "Kyungsoo nasıl?" sordu. "Ve bebek?"  
Doktor onu Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde bir oksijen maskesiyle kaldığı küçük odaya getirdi. "Bay DO çok fazla duman solumuş, bu yüzden tedavi görüyor. Kan dolaşımında bozukluk var ve halsiz ama iyi olacak. Aynısı bebek için de geçerli. Sorun yok." dedi ve ultrason resmini uzattı. "Bebeğinizin kalp atışları gayet normal ve dumandan zarar görmemiş."

Chanyeol onayladı ve tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı. "Tanrıya şükür."

"İsterseniz biraz kalabilirsiniz." dedi doktor ve Chanyeol'ü yalnız bıraktı. Kyungsoo'nun yatağının yanındaki sandalyeye oturana kadar, Chanyeol bir anlığına garip bir şekilde Kyungsoo'nun birkaç metre uzağında durdu.

Kyungsoo'yu bir süredir görmemişti. Küçük olanın ondan kaçtığını biliyordu ve bu biraz canını acıtmıştı. "Hey.." fısıldadı. "Umarım yakında iyi olursun."

"Bebek çok büyüdü." Gülümsedi ve resime baktı. "Bu bende kalsa sorun olmaz, değil mi? Yani, sende bunlardan çok fazla olduğuna eminim."

Gözlerini Kyungsoo'nun şekilli, solgun yüzünde ve ve siyah saçlarında gezdirdi. "Yanında olmama izin ver..." dedi. "Aramızdaki şeylerin garip olduğunu biliyorum ama eminim halledebiliriz. Bir şeyleri değiştirebileceğimize eminim."

"Sadece...lütfen beni görmezden gelmeyi bırak."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

"Bizi öldürecek."

Baek bu sözler üzerine kıkırdadı ve başını salladı.

Kyungsoo'nun apartmanında çıkan yangından sonra polis, arkadaşları binanın çok zarar gördüğü bu yüzden tüm bina sakinlerinin apartmandan ayrılması gerektiği hakkında bilgilendirdi. İtfaiyecilerin denetimi altında ve birçok güvenlik tedbiri eşliğinde Jongdae ve Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'nun kıyafetlerini, önemli belgeleri ve kitap gibi küçük kişisel eşyaları apartmandan çıkardılar. Görünen o ki kelimenin tam anlamıyla Kyungsoo ve bebek artık evsizlerdi. Ama arkadaşları bir çözüm yolu buldu. Şimdi tek sorun bu haberi Kyungsoo'ya onu çıldırtmadan söylemekti.

Jongdae hastane odasının kapısını çalmadan önce tanrıya dua etti. Kyungsoo, o ve Baekhyun odaya girdiğinde parlak bir şekilde gülümsedi. Soo sonunda hastaneden ayrılabilirdi ve eve gitmeye hazırdı.

"Bugün nasılsın, Soo?" Baek gülümseyerek sordu.

"İyiyim. Bebek iyi, her şey iyi." Şef gülümsedi. "Eve gitmeye hazırım."

"Ah..evet ev..." Baek beceriksizce gülümsedi ve Jongdae'ye şöyle bir baktı.

Dae iç çekti. "Dinle Soo. Eve gidemezsin."

"Eh? Ne demek eve gidemem?" Kaşlarını çatarak sordu.

"Apartmanına geri dönmezsin." Jongdae başladı. "Yangın binaya çok fazla zarar vermiş."

"Ahh, sen çıldırmadan önce." Baek ekledi. "Eşyalarını çıkartmayı başardık. Yani, sadece küçük şeyleri. Mobilyaları bırakmak zorunda kaldık."

Bir karış açık ağzıyla ve genişlemiş gözleriyle arkadaşlarına baktı. "Evsiz miyim?" Açık ağzıyla sordu. "Şimdi nerede yaşayacağım?"

"Uhmm..aslında bu probleme bir çözüm bulduk."

"Tamam.." dedi Soo. "Anlatın."

"Soo kesinlikle bunun için bizden nefret edeceksin ama..." Baekhyun kekeledi. "Tüm eşyalarını Chanyeol'ün evine götürdük."

Çenesi tekrar düştü. "Ne yaptınız?!" Kyungsoo bağırdı.

"Gidebileceğin tek yer orası." dedi Jongdae.

"Neden? İkinizden biriyle yaşayabilirim."

"Komikleşme." dedi Baek. "Bir ev arkadaşı için hiç odamız olmadığını biliyorsun. Ayrıca, Chanyeol'ün evi kocaman. Kendi odan olacak ve istediğin kadar kalabileceğini söyledi."

"Evet, yeni bir apartman aramak için yeterince vaktin olacak." Jongdae gülümseyerek ekledi.

"Chanyeol'ün evine taşınmamın hiçbir mümkünatı yok." Kyungsoo neredeyse haykırdı. "Onu tanımıyorum bile."

"Tanı o zaman." dedi Baek. "Yoksa tekrar annenin yanına mı dönmek istersin?"

"Ne?! Hayır!"

"Kyungsoo, cidden üzgünüm ama gördüğün gibi tek seçenek bu. Ya Chanyeol'ün evine taşınırsın ya da Seul'den ayrılır ve ailenin evine geri dönersin."

Kyungsoo sızlandı. Chanyeol'den kaçma planı sonlanmıştı.

...

Chanyeol'un evi kocamandı ve Kyungsoo elinde olmadan lüks binaya bön bön bakıverdi. Kyungsoo'ya, Chanyeol'ün onları beklediğini gösteren şekilde patronunun arabası bir garajın önüne park edilmişti. Hâlâ tüm bunlar için heyecanlı değildi ama seçenekleri daha çok düşündükçe Jongdae ve Baekhyun'un haklı olduğunu kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Memleketine dönüp annesiyle yaşamasının imkânı yoktu.

Chanyeol'ün yerine, Joonmyeon üç arkadaş için kapıyı açtı ve onları karşıladı. "İyi görünüyorsun Kyungsoo." Gülümsedi ve onları büyük oturma odasına götürdü. "Chanyeol işte. Toplantısı var daha sonra dönecek, bu yüzden ben buradayım."  
Joonmyeon Kyungsoo'ya evi ve yeni odasını gösterdi. Oda büyüktü ve açık renkleri içeriyordu. Tüm köşelerde ve yatağın çevresinde kutular vardı. "En çok bu odayı beğeneceğini düşündük." Jongdae gülümsedi.

"Güzel." dedi Kyungsoo. "Ve..uh..Chanyeol bunu gerçekten sorun etmiyor değil mi?" Ev turunu bitirdikten sonra oturma odasında otururlarken Joonmyeon'a sordu.

"Sorun etmiyor." Joonmyeon gülümsedi.

Kyungsoo sadece başını salladı. Chanyeol ona evinde kalmasını teklif ettiği için mutluydu ama biliyordu ki zaten garip olan ilişkileri daha da rahatsız edici olacaktı. Artık Chanyeol'le yüzleşmek zorundaydı, uzun olandan saklanamazdı.

Zaman çabucak geçti, çok geçmeden Jongdae ve Baekhyun iş için ayrılmak zorunda kaldılar. Joonmyeon da kısa süre içinde veda etti. "Arabasını geri götürmem gerek." Kyungsoo'yu koca evde yalnız bırakmadan önce güldü.

Kyungsoo bir şey yapmaya cesaret edemiyordu. Zar zor etrafta gezindi ya da bir şeyler içmek için kendine izin verdi. Hatta Kyungsoo açlığını bastırmak için muzlardan bir tane aldığında kendini hırsız gibi hissetmişti.

Daha sonra akşam, nihayet kendine bir çay hazırladı ve televizyonu açtı. Midesi gurulduyordu ve buzdolabı bir sürü lezzetli şeyle dolu olmasına rağmen Kyungsoo yemeklerden almaya cesaret edememişti.

"Üzgünüm bebeğim." dedi ve karnını okşadı.

Devamlı çayını yudumlayarak ve televizyona bakarak Kyungsoo açlığını yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Sonunda midesinin guruldamasını unutmaya o kadar odaklanmıştı ki ön kapının açılıp kapandığını duymadı. Ancak Chanyeol'ün kalın sesi adını seslendiği zaman şaşırarak zıpladı.

"Oh, seni korkutmak istememiştim." Uzun adam özür diledi.

"Hayır, sorun değil. Dalmışım."

Chanyeol Kyungsoo'ya sıcak bir gülümseme verdi ve tuttuğu poşeti ona uzattı. "Restorandan yiyecek bir şeyler getirdim. Eğer çoktan yemediysen yiyebilirsin."

"Evet..yani hayır..henüz yemedim, biraz alacağım, teşekkürler."

"Tamam, mutfağa bırakıyorum. Tabaklar buzdolabının yanındaki üst dolapta." Chanyeol gülümsedi. "Ve istediğin şeyi almak için tereddüt etme."

Kyungsoo başını salladı ve Chanyeol'ün üst kata çıkıp kayboluşunu izledi. Şimdiye kadar Kyungsoo'nun beklediğinden iyi gitmişti.  
İlk akşam Chanyeol sadece bir kere Kyungsoo'ya iyi geceler dilemek için oturma odasında göründü. Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün davranışlarıyla rahatladı. Çok fazla soru sormamış ve onu rahatsız etmemişti.

Ertesi sabah Kyungsoo uyandığında, Chanyeol çoktan gitmişti. Mutfak masasında Joonmyeon'un daha sonra onu işe götürmek için alacağına dair küçük bir not buldu. Kyungsoo çalışmasına izin verildiği için mutluydu. Mutfağı çok özlemişti, suyun kaynama sesini ve közlenmiş sebzelerin kokusunu. Tekrar çalışmak için hevesliydi.

Hastaneden çıktıktan sonraki ilk iş günü mükemmelden daha iyi geçmişti. Baekhyun ve Jongdae çoktan ekibi Kyungsoo'nun durumu hakkında bilgilendirmişti ve mutfağa girdiği andan itibaren her taraftan samimi ve güleryüzlü tebrikler yağıyordu. İyi hissetti ve Joonmyeon ortaya çıkana kadar moralini bozacak hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi görünüyordu. "Chanyeol seninle konuşmak istiyor."

"Ne istiyor?" Chanyeol'ün odasının olduğu otelin en üst katına doğru Joonmyeon'u takip ederken, bu soru Kyungsoo'nun beyninde dolanıyordu. Joonmyeon Kyungsoo'yu büyük odanın içine getirdiğinde, uzun adam büyük tahta bir masanın arkasında oturuyordu.

"Lütfen, otur." dedi Chanyeol ve masasının önündeki sandalyeyi işaret etti.

"Neden buradayım?"

Chanyeol küçük olana baktı ve Kyungsoo'ya birkaç kâğıt uzattı. "Görevini değiştirdim."

"Ne? Neden? Hiçbir şeyin değişmeyeceğini söylemiştin!"

"Söyledim ve hiçbir şey değişmedi." Chanyeol sakin bir sesle söyledi. "Ama hamilesin Kyungsoo. Ve patronun olarak seni stresten korumak benim görevim."

Kyungsoo kahkaha attı. "Ciddi misin?! Hadi ama, dürüst ol. Bunu sadece babası olduğun için yapıyorsun."

"Hayır." dedi Chanyeol elini sallayarak. "Bu kural!"

"Oh, bırak gitsin Chanyeol." dedi Chanyeol. "Bunu imzalamamın hiçbir yolu yok. Eminim bunu bilerek yapıyorsun. Bahse varım ki evine taşınmamı bile suçlu falan hissettiğin için kabul ettin."

"Bu doğru değil." dedi Chanyeol somurtarak. "Evet, bebeği önemsiyorum ama şu an bu tamamen iş için. Ve suçlu hissetmemi gerektiren bir durum yok."

"Hm, eminim öyledir." Soo atıştı. "Şunu açıklığa kavuşturmama müsaade et, eğer beni etkilemeye falan çalışıyorsan hayal kırıklığına uğrarım."

"Mantıksız konuşuyorsun Kyungsoo." Chanyeol iç çekti. "Sadece bu yeni görevi imzalamanı istiyorum."

"Sana bunu imzalamayacağımı söyledim."

"Kyungsoo, lütfen." Uzun olan neredeyse yalvardı. "Bu senin iyiliğin için."

"Değil! Sadece üstümde kontrol sahibi olmak istiyorsun." Kyungsoo neredeyse bağırmıştı.

"Saçmalık." dedi Chanyeol sonunda sakinliğini kaybederek. "Neden senin üstünde kontrol sahibi olmak isteyeyim ki?"

"Bilmiyorum, sen söyle." Soo, bu sefer bağırdı. "Belki de bir çift olmadığımız için bebekle çok fazla vakit harcayamayacağını bildiğin içindir."

Chanyeol kahkaha attı ve sinirle elini saçlarına geçirdi. "Seninle neden tartıştığımı bile bilmiyorum. Tek bir seçeneğin var. Bunu imzala ya da otelimden ayrıl."

"Beni kovamazsın." Küçük olan hırladı. "Hamilelik boyunca iş güvenliğim var!"

"Evet, haklısın." Chanyeol konuştu ve masaya uzandı. "Seni kovamam ama çalışmanı yasaklayabilirim." dedi ve derince Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin içine baktı. "Yani, senin seçimin. İmzala ya da çalışmanı yasaklayacağım."

Soo burnundan soludu ve patronuna dik dik baktı." Sen tam bir denyosun."

"Yalnızca öyle olmam gerektiğinde."

Kyungsoo kaleme uzandı ve çabucak belgeye imzasını karaladı. Kağıtları Chanyeol'e fırlattı ve ayağa kalktı.

"Evde görüşürüz." Chanyeol sırıttı ve Kyungsoo ofisten ayrılıp, kapıyı çarpmadan önce sadece hırladı.

S*ktir git, Park Chanyeol!

...

Günler geçti fakat Kyungsoo hâlâ çok öfkeliydi. İçinde Chanyeol'ün kafasını gövdesinden koparmak için bir dürtü vardı ama sebebini bile bilmiyordu.

Chanyeol sözünü tuttu ve Kyungsoo kâğıdı imzaladıktan sonra hiçbir şey değişmedi. Sadece iki şey değişmişti. Kyungsoo'nun artık fazladan on dakika arası vardı ve işler onun için daha baş edilebilir olsun diye ekibe iki kişi alınmıştı. Yani Chanyeol'ün yaptığı her şey onu ve bebeği stresten korumak içindi.  
Kyungsoo o gün çıldırdığı için hormonlarını suçluyordu. Sonunda hamileliğinin yirminci haftasına geldiğinde mide bulantısının yerini şiddetli ruhsal değişimler almıştı. Düzgün düşünemiyordu. Dün çatalından bir parça kek yere düştü diye ağlamıştı. Jongdae kahkahasını tutmaya çalışırken onu sakinleştirmekte problem yaşıyordu.

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'e bu şekilde tepki gösterdiği için ondan özür dilemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama nedense bunun için fazla gururluydu. Tabii her şey için kalbinin altındaki bebeği suçlayabilirdi ama en azından boşu boşuna kavga etmeden sözleşmeyi okuyabilirdi.

"Bunların hepsi senin suçun." Mırıldandı ve kibarca karnın çevresini dürtükledi.

"Ne kimin hatası?"

Kyungsoo bekleme odasında oturduğu yeri gözetleyen doktora baktı. "Ruh halimin değişkenliği!"

Kadın güldü ve Kyungsoo'ya onu takip etmesini söyledi. Bugün kontrolü vardı ve randevularını her zaman sabahın erken saatlerine alırdı.  
"Yani, bu demek oluyor ki artık hal değişikliklerinle idare etmek zorundasın, huh?" gülümsedi. "Bulantın ne durumda?"

"Tamamen geçti, tanrıya şükür." dedi Soo ultrason için uzanırken.

Doktor gömleğini kıvırdı ve hafifçe kafasını salladı. "Küçük melek büyümek istemiyormuş gibi görünüyor." Kıkırdadı. "Hâlâ küçük bir yumru kadar."

"Benim için daha iyi. Kocaman bir göbek işteyken bana mani olurdu."

Kyungsoo'nun teninde gezinirken onayladı. "Evet, sanırım haklısın. Göbeğin küçük oldukça sorun olmadan etrafta gezinebilirsin."

"Büyümüş mü?" Kyungsoo merakla sordu ve ekrana baktı.

"Birazcık. Çok azıcık." Doktor güldü. "Hâlâ biraz küçük ama her zamanki gibi sağlıklı." dedi. "Hâlâ cinsiyetini bilmek istemiyor musun?"

"Hayır." Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. "Sürpriz olsun istiyorum."

Doktor hafifçe gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo'nun karnını temizlemeye başladı. "Senin için yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?"

"Hmm, hal değişimlerimle ilgili bir sorum var."

"Üzgünüm ama buna karşı yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok."

"Ah, gerçekten hiçbir şey yapamaz mısınız?" Soo mızmızlandı.

Doktor kahkaha attı. "Hayır, üzgünüm. Bilgin olsun. İlk hamileliğimde ben de sert hal değişimleri yaşıyordum. Küçük şeylere her öfkelendiğimde, sinirlendiğim şeyin normalde kızmayacağım bir şey olduğunu kendime söyleyerek hormonlarımla baş etmeye çalışıyordum. Ve işe yaradı."

Kyungsoo doktorun bugünkü ultrason fotoğrafını çıkartmasını beklerken iç çekti ve onayladı. "Ah, Kyungsoo-ssi." dedi doktor birdenbire. "Adresinin değiştiğini gördüm."

"Hmm." Soo onayladı. "Dairemden taşınmak zorunda kaldım çünkü yangından dolayı çok fazla zarar görmüştü."

"Oh, üzgünüm." dedi. "Yeni fark ettim çünkü taşındığın yerleşim alanı bayağı pahalı bir yer."

"Evet...Bebeğin babasının yanına taşındım."

"Oh gerçekten mi? O zaman bir gün onunla tanışma şansım var mı?"

"Hayır, sanmıyorum." dedi Soo ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. "O meşgul bir adam."

"Ahh, çok kötü." dedi Kyungsoo'yu çalışma odasından yolcu ederken. "Her zamanki gibi senin için en iyi dileklerimi sunuyorum." Gülümsedi. "Gelecek sefere görüşürüz."

Kyungsoo bebeğinin en yeni siyah beyaz fotoğrafıyla odadan çıkmadan önce doktora eğildi. Baekhyun çoktan binanın önünde onu bekliyordu ve hiç de Baekhyun'un olmayan bir arabaya yaslanmıştı.  
"Uh..neden Chanyeol'un arabasıyla buradasın?"

Baekhyun ağzı kulaklarına varana kadar gülümsedi ve çılgın çocuklar gibi etrafta zıplamaya başladı. "Havalı değil mi?!" cırladı. "Almama izin verdi. Oh tanrım, bu araba harika."

"Ah." Kyungsoo siyah spor arabanın içine girmeden önce tüm söylediği bu olmuştu. Araba Chanyeol gibi kokuyordu ve hemen ardından Soo uzun olanın kokusunu içine çekti, içindeki bebeğin karnını tekmelediğini hissediyordu. Soo biraz nefes nefese kaldı. Önceden fark etmişti. Eve ne zaman girerse girsin Chanyeol'ün kokusu havada oluyordu ya da ne zaman Chanyeol konuşmaya başlasa bebek deli gibi hareket etmeye başlıyordu. İyi anlamda Kyungsoo nedenini çözmüştü, Chanyeol ne zaman konuşmayı kesse bebek daha güçlü tekmeliyordu ve bazen acıtıyordu. Chanyeol tekrar konuşmaya başladığında bebek sakinleşiyordu, sadece hareket edip hafifçe tekmeliyordu. Ona göre doğmamış bebeği Chanyeol'den kendisinin hoşlandığından daha fazla hoşlanıyor gibi görünmüştü. 

Kyungsoo babaların karın ovalayarak ve bebekle konuşarak, bebekleriyle nasıl da yakınlaşacağı hakkında okuyordu. Ama Kyungsoo Chanyeol'den bunların hiçbirini istemiyordu. Chanyeol'ü yakınında istemiyordu. Birlikte yaşamak zaten yeterliydi.

Kyungsoo ön kapıyı açtığında evin içinde lezzetli bir koku vardı ve Chanyeol'ün yüksek kahkahasının tüm evi kapladığını duydu. Bebek hemen tekmelemeye başladı ve Kyungsoo çocuğuna gözlerini devirdi. Peşindeki Baekhyun'la birlikte mutfağa girdi, bir el dolusu unu küçüğün yüzüne bulaştırırken Chanyeol Jongdae'nin boynuna yapışmıştı. Chanyeol'ün güzel kırmızı saçları renkli lekelerle dolmuştu ve bir damla çikolata çenesine damlamıştı.

"Wooh?!" Baek Kyungsoo'nun omzunun üzerinden bakarken cırladı. "Neler oldu burada böyle?"

"O başlattı!" Jongdae yüzünü Chanyeol'ün gömleğine silerken güldü.

"Yalancı." Yeol cırladı ve küçük olanı uzaklaştırdı. "Bana çikolata fırlattın!"

"Seni beslemeye çalışıyordum."

"Kaşıkla yüzüme vurdun!"

"Bunun için çoktan özür diledim."

Kyungsoo kendine Jongdae, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'ün hangi ara bu kadar yakın olduklarını sorarken, Baek güldü ve hızlıca fotoğraflarını çekmeye başladı. Ne ara bunların hepsini kaçırmıştı?!

"En azından pastayı bitirdiğinizi umuyorum."

"Tam bir başyapıt!" dedi iki genç adam da uyum içindeki kocaman gülümsemeleriyle.

"Bir bakayım." dedi Baek ve buzdolabını açtığında birdenbire kahkaha atarak söyleyiverdi. "Çocuklar için yapılmış bir pasta gibi görünüyor."

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. "Pekâlâ, süslerken içimizdeki çocuğu serbest bıraktık diyelim."

"Buna baktığımda, ikiniz henüz yetişkin bile değilmişsiniz gibi göründü bana."

"Bizimle alay etme." dedi Dae. "Beğenmediysen yemek zorunda değilsin."

"Lezzetli görünmüyor demedim."

Herkes bu yoruma güldü ve Baek buzdolabını tekrar kapattı. "Başka ne lezzetli görünüyor biliyor musunuz?" dedi ve kaşlarını oynattı.

"Ben?" Chanyeol göz kırptı.

"Sen?" dedi Jongdae. "Pff, açıkça benden bahsediyor!"

"Ha, hiç kendine baktın mı, un surat?! Tabii ki beni kastediyor, çikolata dudağı ve tatlı lekeleri olan kişi benim!"

"Hey hey hey." Jongdae Chanyeol'ün karnına vurarak alay etti.

Uzun olan güldü ve kolunu küçük olanın omzuna attı. "Hadi ama un surat. Duş alacağız, sana birkaç kıyafet vereceğim." dedi ve Jongdae'yi mutfağın dışına doğru sürükledi.

Baek mutfağı temizlemeden önce ikisinin ayrılışını izlerken kıkırdadı.

"Pasta?" Sonunda ikisi yalnız kaldığında Kyungsoo sordu. "Ne için?"

Baekhyun tezgahı silmeyi bıraktı ve arkadaşına baktı. "Oh, bilmiyor musun?" sordu. "Bugün Chanyeol'ün doğum günü."

Kyungsoo yutkundu. Bilmiyordu. Nasıl? Chanyeol'la yakın değillerdi. "Oh." tüm söylediği buydu.

"Joonmyeon bize yedek anahtarı verdi. Aslında ona sürpriz yapmak istemiştik ama aniden eve geldi." Baek kıkırdadı. "Asıl sürpriz buydu."

Kyungsoo kısaca gülümsedi. "Uhm..ne zamandan beri yakınsınız?"

"Uzun bir süredir." dedi diğeri. "Kaygılarımız bizi kaynaştırdı."

"Kaygılar?"

"Soo, seni hastanede nasıl ziyaret ettik sanıyorsun? Chanyeol bizim içim çalıştı. Mutfakta bizim yerlerimizi aldı bu sayede her gün seni ziyaret edebildik. Ona çok borçluyuz. O çok iyi bir adam ve mutfakta olduğumuz tüm zaman boyunca bize iyi bir arkadaş oldu."

Kyungsoo sessiz kaldı, Baekhyun'un mutfağı temizleyişini izlerken sadece başını salladı. Ne söyleyeceğinden emin değildi. Hiçbir şey söyleyemezdi. Bu garip durumdan kurtulmak için Kyungsoo kötü hissettiğini söyleyerek müsaade istemek üzereydi ama daha ağzını bile açamadan, Baekhyun ona durumdan haberdar kızgın bakışlar attı.

"Aklından bile geçirme." dedi. "Bizimle birlikte yiyeceksin."

"Ama Baek." Soo mızmızlandı. "Bugün onun doğum günü olduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Bu çok garip olur."

"N'olmuş yani?! Sadece tebrik et. Kaçmak her şeyi daha da garipleştiriyor." Baek gülümsedi ve tezgâhın etrafında dolaştı. "Soo, gerçekten neden Chanyeol'den kaçtığını ve neden inatla onu kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştığını bilmiyorum ama ona bir şans ver. Kimse senden ona âşık olmanı istemiyor. Sadece onunla arkadaş olmaya çalış, huh?"

Kyungsoo iç çekti. Baekhyun haklıydı. Tüm durum sırf o Chanyeol'den kaçmaya çalıştığı için garipleşiyordu.  
Chanyeol hayatına girdiğinden beri, uzun olan onun üstünde otorite kurmak istiyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Kyungsoo elbette bunu kafasında kurduğunu biliyordu. Chanyeol onun babası değildi. Chanyeol hep arkadaş olmayı deniyordu ama Kyungsoo, paranoyaya kapılarak, diğerinin onu kontrol etmeye çalıştığını düşünerek ona hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Kyungsoo tavırlarını değiştirmesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama geçmişinin verdiği acılar ve hayatının kontrolünü kaybetme hissi çoktan onu kör etmişti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Günün geç saatleriydi ve Chanyeol'un küçük sürpriz doğum günü partisi için Jongdae ve Baekhyun Kyungsoo kendini garip hissetmesin diye ortaya atılmıştı. Daha sonra Joonmyeon da onlara katıldı ve birlikte keyifli vakit geçirdiler.

Kyungsoo hâlâ onu kutlamamıştı, nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu. Diğerlerinin yanında kutlamaya utandı bu yüzden diğerleri otele dönene kadar bekledi ve Chanyeol'un ofisine gitti.

Kapının önünde durduğunda karnında rahatsız edici bir his vardı. Tereddüt etti ama sonunda kapıyı çaldı. Chanyeol'den gelen kısa, tok bir "İçeri gel."sesi onu şaşırtarak sıçrattı. Yavaşça kapıyı açtı ve içeriye göz attı.

"Merhaba?" İlk girdiğinde uzun olanı bulamayınca sordu. "Chanyeol?"

"Buradayım." dedi Chanyeol ve gömleğinin düğmelerini ilikleyerek başka bir odadan ofise geldi.

"Bir şey mi oldu?"

Uzun olan kıkırdadı. "Garsonla hangimizin geçiş üstünlüğü olduğuna karar veremedik." Önceden giydiği beyaz gömleği Kyungsoo'ya gösterdi ve Kyungsoo kahverengi lekenin görüntüsüne güldü. "Et suyu?"

"Kırmızı şarapla çeşnilenmiş."

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'un gömleği arka koltuğa fırlatışını izlerken gülümsedi. "Neden buradasın?" uzun olan sordu. Masasına doğru uzandı ve kravatıyla oyalandı. "Sorun mu var?"

"Uh..aslında evet." dedi Soo.

Chanyeol kravatından kurtularak arkasına baktı. "Evet? Sorun ne?"

Kyungsoo tereddüt etti ve nefes aldı. "Özür dilemek istiyorum." dedi. "Biliyorsun...çalışma pozisyonumu değiştirdiğin gün...çıldırdım. Sorunumun ne olduğunu bile bilmiyordum. Son zamanlarda hal değişikliği yaşıyorum. Bunun bahane olmadığını biliyorum ama kontrol edemiyorum."

Chanyeol hafifçe başını sallamadan önce kibarca gülümsedi. "Sorun değil." dedi. "Bunun için hormonları suçlayalım." Kıkırdadı.

"Teşekkürler." dedi Soo. "Kontrol etmeye çalışacağım."

"Kendini aşırı strese sokma."

Küçük olan sadece başını salladı. "Ben uh..şimdi geri dönmem gerek." dedi ve hafifçe gülümsedi. Hızla kapıya doğru gitti ve açtı.

"Sonra görüşürüz." Chanyeol gülümsedi.

"Evet. Ah Chanyeol?"

"Hm?" Uzun olan mırıldandı ve merakla Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Mutlu yıllar." dedi Soo ve çabucak kapıyı kapatarak hızla asansöre gitti. Asansörün kapıları sonunda kapandığında boğazından alçak bir hırıltı çıktı. Bir eli şef ceketinin cebine gitti. "Yapamam." Fısıldadı ve sıkıca ultrason resmini kavradı. "Yapamam."

...

"Appa, lütfen. Lütfen gitmeme izin ver." "Appa, lütfen kapıyı aç!" "Appa!"

"Kes sesini!"

"Ama kursu kaçıracağım."

"Oraya gitmeyeceksin, seni piç." "Erkekleri düzmen yeterince kötü!"

"Ama Appa!"

"İstediğin kadar ağla, kaçık! Benim evimde yaşadığın sürece hiçbir yemek dersine gitmeyeceksin!"

"Appa, lütfen...Lütfen." "Appa.."

Gözünde birikmiş gözyaşlarıyla Kyungsoo gözlerini açtı. Boynundan ter aktı ve kalbi hızlı atıyordu. Huysuzca nefes aldı ve verdi, sakinleşmeye çalıştı. "Rüya..." fısıldadı. "Sadece bir rüya."

Yatağında uzandığını fark etmesi biraz vaktini aldı. Ama koltukta uyuya kalmamış mıydı? Bacaklarını yatağın dışına sarkıttı.

Koridora adım attığında kuvvetsiz bir ışık onu karşıladı. Çalışan televizyondan gelen güçsüz ses Chanyeol'ün hala uyanık olabileceğini gösteriyordu. Yavaşça merdivenlerden mutfağa doğru indi, neredeyse uzun olana çarpıyordu."Kyaa!" ciyakladı.  
Yüksek sesi yüzünden Chanyeol şaşırarak M&M paketini düşürdü.

"Ah tanrım, üzgünüm." Kyungsoo renkli bonibonların mutfağın etrafında yuvarlanışını görünce tekrar tiz sesiyle bağırdı.

"Sorun değil, bırak." dedi Chanyeol ve uzun olan dizinin üstüne çökmek üzereyken Kyungsoo'nun omzunu tuttu. Öne eğildi ve paketi topladı. "Her şey yolunda mı?" Sonunda hamile olanın alnındaki teri fark edince sordu. "İyi hissetmiyor musun?"

"Ne? Hayır..hayır..her şey yolunda." dedi Kyungsoo ve çoktan soğumuş olan terini sildi. "Yalnızca kötü bir rüya gördüm."

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Evet..evet..endişelenme. Her şey yolunda."

Chanyeol başını salladı. "Tamam." dedi kısaca, süpürge getirmek için mutfaktan ayrılmadan önce.

Suyun kaynamasını beklerken Kyungsoo Chanyeol'un yerdeki M&M'leri süpürüşünü izledi. "Beni yatağa sen mi taşıdın?"  
Chanyeol ansızın sorulan soruyla gerildi. Arkasına döndü. "Şey..evet." dedi ve kulağının arkasını kaşıdı. "Seni uyandırmak istemedim ve koltukta rahat değilmişsin gibi görünüyordun...Uh..üzgünüm."

Kyungsoo kafasını salladı. "Sorun değil." dedi. "Sadece bir dahaki sefere beni uyandır."

"Tabii."

Kyungsoo kendine bir kupa çay yapmadan önce son bir kez Chanyeol'e baktı. Oturma odasının yanında geçerken Chanyeol'ün karnının üstündeki bir avuç dolusu M&M'le koltukta uyuduğunu görünce kahkaha attı."Koltukta rahat değilmiş gibi görünüyorsun." Chanyeol'ün cümlesini tekrar etti. "Hiç de değil!" kıkırdadı. "Sadece koltuğu kendine istiyorsun."

...

Yüksek sesli tıkırtılar Kyungsoo'yu sabahın erken saatlerinde uyandırdı. Çalar saati, sekizi birkaç dakika geçtiğini gösteriyordu ve Kyungsoo sızlandı. Elini saçına geçirdi ve yataktan zıpladı. Kapıyı açtı ve tam Chanyeol'e seslenecekken odasının kapısının çerçevesinde duran, yarı çıplak yarı uyanık durumdaki uzun olanı fark etti.

"Shh." dedi uzun olan ve aceleyle Kyungsoo'nun yanına geldi. Birlikte ön kapıdan geliyormuş gibi duran sesleri dinlediler.

"Hırsızlar mı?" Alt kata doğru Chanyeol'ü yakından takip ederken fısıldadı. Ellerinden birisi Chanyeol'un çıplak kolunu tutmaya çalışırken diğerini beline koyuyordu.

Kelimenin tam anlamıyla birbirlerine yapışmışlardı, iki adam çabucak ön kapıya doğru gittiler. Giderken Chanyeol koridordaki şifonyerin üstünde duran küçük mermer heykellerden birisini aldı.

Kapıya yaklaştıkça tıkırtı sesleri daha da artıyordu. Açıkca birisi kapıyı açmaya çalışıyordu. Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün koluna sıkıca sarıldı ve Chanyeol kapıyı açmadan önce nefes aldı. "Sen kimsin?!"

Kapının arkasındaki kişi ciyakladı ve geriye doğru tökezledi.

"Anne?!" Chanyeol, geriye adım atınca çantasını deviren kadına şaşkın şaşkın bağırdı. Uzun olan aceleyle yanına gitti ve kalkmasına yardım etti. "Burada ne işin var?!"

Kadın dönerek Chanyeol'ün tutuşundan kurtuldu. "Neden kilitleri değiştirdin?!" Oğlunun sorusunu cevaplamak yerine sordu.

"Huh?" Chanyeol gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Onları uzun zaman önce değiştirdim..ben..Sana söylememe gerek yoktu. Ne de olsa benim evim."

"Sözlerine dikkat et, genç adam. Ne de olsa annenim." Homurdandı ve çıplak göğsüne şaplak attı. "Neden yarı çıplaksın?" dedi kapıda duran şaşkına dönmüş Kyungsoo'ya bir bakış atmadan önce. "Ve bu kim?!"

"M...Merhaba." Soo kekeledi. "Ben Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol'ün annesi amaçsızda gözlerini onun vücudunda dolaştırmadan önce derin bir şekilde Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin içine baktı. "Omo." Nefesini tuttu ve oğluna döndü. "Bunun bana düşündüğüm şey olduğunu söyleme?" sordu ve Kyungsoo'nun şişmiş karnını gösterdi.

"Uh..Bence ilk önce içeri girsek daha iyi olur." dedi Chanyeol ve annesinin çantasını almak için eğildi.

...

"Hâlâ bir açıklama bekliyorum, Bay Park."

Kyungsoo gergince gözlerini Chanyeol ile annesi arasında gezdirdi. Soo koltuğa oturdu, hâlâ pijamalarını giyiyordu ve Chanyeol de oturma odasında hâlâ üstsüz dolanıyordu. Annesi üstlerini değiştirmelerine izin vermemişti, bir açıklama bekliyordu ve öncesinden daha çok sabırsızdı.

"Tamam." Sonunda Chanyeol konuştu. "Anne, bu Kyungsoo."

"Zaten biliyorum."

"Arhg, lütfen sessiz olur musun?!" Yeol patladı. "Yoksa evimden gidebilirsin."

"Tamam, tamam." dedi kadın gözlerini devirerek. "Susacağım. Devam et."

Chanyeol iç çekti. "Peki, gördüğün gibi, Kyungsoo farklı bir durumda."

Kyungsoo hafifçe homurdandı. Tabii farklı durumdaydı. Şişmiş karnını başka nasıl açıklayabilirdiniz.

Bayan Park elini kaldırdı ve koltuktan kalktı. "Oğlum, çok uzatıyorsun." dedi. "Sadece soruma cevap ver. Babası sen misin?"

"Evet."

"Oh, tanrım." İç çekti. "Ve ne zamandan beri bir çiftsiniz?"

"Şey..aslında tam olarak bir çift değiliz.."

"Değil misiniz? Oh, bana çoktan evlendiğinizi söyleme sakın?!"

"Ne?! Hayır!" Soo ve Chanyeol uyum içinde bağırdılar.

"Tamam, nesiniz o zaman?"

"Teknik olarak, patron ve çalışanız." Chanyeol fısıldadı ve annesi ellerini yüzüne kapattı. "Birlikte değiliz, anne." Hızlıca ekledi.

"Kyungsoo'yla bir kulüpte tanıştık...bilirsin...sarhoştuk...biraz eğlendik.." "Prezervatif olmadan." Bayan Park ekledi ve Kyungsoo deli gibi kızardı.

"Evet.." Chanyeol onayladı.

Bayan Park hafifçe bir kahkaha attı ve kafasını salladı. "Tamam, her şeyi bir araya getirmeme izin ver. Sen, benim sevgili oğlum, ilişki yaşadığın kişiyi hamile bıraktın, aynı zamanda çalışanın, değil mi? O zaman lütfen söyle bana, siz çift değilken o neden burada, peki ya diğer çalışanlar?"

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün dudağını ısırdığını gördü. Bir şekilde diğeri için kötü hissetti. "Ah..Bayan Park.." Konuştu ve Chanyeol'ün annesinin dikkatini üzerine çekti. "Burada yaşamamın sebebi yaşadığım apartmanın yanmış olması. Duman solumasına maruz kaldım ve bana artık orada yaşayamayacağımı söylediler, Chanyeol de yeni bir apartman bulana kadar burada kalmamı teklif etti." dedi. "Diğer çalışanlara gelince. Hamile olduğumu ve Chanyeol'le yakın olduğumu biliyorlar, yani bir ilişki içinde olduğumuzu sandıklarına inanıyorum. Ama endişelenmenize gerek yok, önceliğim ya da başka bir şey olmadığını biliyorlar. Ben de onlar gibi işimi yapmak zorundayım."

Bayan Park bir süre sessiz kaldı ve onaylamadan önce Kyungsoo'ya baktı. "Anlıyorum." dedi sonunda. Hamile olana arkasını döndü ve oğluna baktı. İç çekti. "Yine de, hayal kırıklığına uğradım, Chanyeol." dedi. "Anlaşmamızı bozdun."

"Ne?!" Uzun olan Kyungsoo'nun ürkmesine sebep olarak bağırdı. "Hiçbir şeyi bozmadım."

"Oh evet, bozdun." dedi kadın. "En azından üç yıl hiçbir sorun çıkarmayacağın konusunda anlaşmıştık."

"Hiçbir sorun çıkarmadım!"

"Çıkarmadın mı? Bu ne o zaman?" Homurdandı ve Kyungsoo'yu gösterdi. "O hamile, lanet olsun. Chanyeol ne düşünüyordun?"

"N'olmuş yani?" Oğlan annesine patladı. "Evet, o hamile, benim çocuğumu taşıyor ve bundan gurur duyuyorum."

Kyungsoo'nun şaşkınlıkla nefesi kesildi. Bu tamamen onu şoka uğratmıştı. Chanyeol'den böyle bir şey duymayı beklemiyordu.

"Evet, çocuk planlanmış değildi ve evet bir çift değiliz, ama ne olmuş yani? Bu benim çocuğum ve onu seveceğim!"

Bayan Park kafasını salladı. "Oh oğlum, ne zaman büyüyeceksin. Öğrendiğinde baban ne diyecek sanıyorsun."

"Söylediklerini umursamayacağım."

"Bu lanet olası anlaşmayı sırf bana şantaj yaptığı için kabul ettim!"

"Bu doğru değil Chanyeol, sen de biliyorsun." Bayan Park atıştı. "Sadece seni korumak istiyor."

"Pha! Hiç de bile. Tek istediği ben o lanet dünyasında hapsetmek."

"Hayır, Chanyeol, hayır. Babanın tek istediği geleceğini korumak. Tek istediği etrafta aptalca davranmanı, tek gecelik flörtlerin için para harcamanı engellemek."

"En azından eğleniyorum." dedi Chanyeol basitçe. "Dediklerinize neden kulak astığımı bile bilmiyorum. Kore'den ayrıldıktan sonra umursadığınız tek şey otel oldu. Ve gördüğün gibi cebimiz sağlam. Yani endişelenecek bir şey yok."

"Oh, evet, endişelenecek bir şey yok.." Bayan Park keyifsizce kahkaha attı. "Chanyeol uyan. Çoktan geleceğini mahvettin. 24 yaşındasın, tek sahip olduğun hamile bir tek gecelik ilişki ve bir sürü yatak hikâyesi." dedi. "Beni utandırıyorsun, Park Chanyeol. Sen bir zamparasın, zamparadan başka bir şey değilsin."

"Evet. Babamın oğluyum."

*Tokat*

Kyungsoo Bayan Park'ın oğlunun yanağına attığı tokatın evin içini dolduran yankısından ürktü. Chanyeol kadının eli yüzündeyken gözünü bile kırpmadı. Soğukkanlılıkla annesinin bileğini tuttu ve ona baktı. "Artık gitsen iyi olur." dedi. "Oteli ziyarete gidebilirsin, git ve çalışanlarımın canını sık ya da maliyeyi gözden geçir. Ama benden ve evimden uzak dur."

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol'ün annesiyle konuşurken sesini alçaltmasından ürkmüştü. Sertçe koltuğa oturdu ve karnını tuttu. İçindeki bebek hareket etmeye devam ediyordu ve Chanyeol sesini ilk yükselttiğinden beri tekmeliyordu. Kalbi, göğsünün içinde küt küt atıyordu, nabzı boğazında atıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Sessizce Bayan Park'ın bileğini Chanyeol'ün tutuşundan kurtarışını izledi. Paldır küldür bavuluna doğru yürüdü ve arkasına bile bakmadan hızla evden çıktı.

Kyungsoo, annesinin ardından sonunda kapı kapandığında Chanyeol'ün iç çektiğini duydu. Uzun adam gözlerini kapattı ve nefes aldı. Yanağı kırmızıydı ve elmacık kemiğindeki kesikten kan akıyordu. Yaraya dokunduğunda tısladı.  
"Argh, şu kadın ve yüzükleri." Hafifçe kahkaha attı ve Kyungsoo'ya baktı. "Üzgünüm." dedi. "Ben de hırsız olmasını tercih ederdim."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

"Ah, affedersin." dedi Kyungsoo ve geçen otel çalışanlarından birini durdurdu. "Chanyeol'ün nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?"

Genç adam başını salladı. "Hayır, üzgünüm. Bayan Park'ı önceden görmüştüm fakat Chanyeol adeta kayboldu."

"Ah..tamam. Teşekkürler."

Kyungsoo misafir odalarının olduğu koridorun ucuna doğru giderken iç çekti. Chanyeol'ün annesinin beklenmedik bir şekilde evlerine gelmesinin ve Chanyeol'ü en son görmesinin üstünden tam olarak beş gün geçmişti. Uzun adam oradaydı ama yok gibiydi. Kyungsoo gerçekten neler olduğunu bilmek istiyordu. 

Yolun yarısındayken, bir şekilde bugün farklı görünen; üzgün görünen Joonmyeon'la karşılaştı. "Ah, Kyungsoo!" Neredeyse Soo'ya bağırmıştı ve hızla şefin yanına gitti. "Lütfen bana Chanyeol'ün nerede olduğunu bildiğini söyle!"

"Şey, aynı çatı altında yaşıyoruz ama son beş gündür onu görmedim."

Joonmyeon cevabına adeta hırladı ve bir elini saçına geçirdi. "Bu hiç iyi değil." dedi ve gitmek üzereyken Kyungsoo onu sıkıca tuttu.

"Bekle." dedi Soo. "Burada neler oluyor?" sordu. "Annesi geldiğinden beri, her nasılsa ortalıktan kayboldu ve herkes endişeli görünüyor. Sebebini bilmek istiyorum!"

Joonmyeon mutfak şefine baktı. "Kyungsoo..ben" "Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyorum!" Soo hırlayarak sözünü kesti. "Her şeyi bilmek istiyorum. Annesinin bahsettiği sözleşme ne?"

"Tamam." dedi sonunda Joonmyeon başını sallayarak. "Bir saat içinde benimle restoranda buluş, tamam."

Kyungsoo sadece başını salladı ve Joonmyeon'un kolunu bıraktı. Yolunu Jongdae ve Baekhyun'un bu akşamki yemekleri hazırladığı mutfağa çevirmeden önce genç adamın gidişini izledi.

"Soo." Jongdae gülümseyerek cıvıldadı. "İşte buradasın. Nerelerdeydin?"

"Chanyeol'ü arıyordum."

"Hm, iyi, burada değildi." dedi Dae.

"Onunla birkaç saat önce karşılaştım." dedi Baek. "Epey solgundu. Bir şey mi oldu?"

"Sayılır." Soo kıkırdadı. "Anne-" başladı ama Bayan Park'ın restoranın misafir salonunda dolaştığını görünce geri kalan sözcüklerini yuttu. Baekhyun'u iterek hızlıca mutfağın dışına çıktı. "Bayan Park." İçeriyi denetliyormuş gibi görünen kadına seslendi.

"Oh." dedi Kyungsoo'ya bakarken. "Aşçı olmanı beklemiyordum."

"Şey, ben bu mutfağın başıyım." dedi Soo ve karnının üzerinden ceketini düzeltti.

"Etkileyici." dedi ama sesi pek de etkilenmiş gelmiyordu. "Senin için yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?"

"Şey, Chanyeol'ü arıyordum. Onu bugün gördünüz mü?"

Kadın hafifçe başını salladı. "Evinden ayrıldıktan sonra onu görmedim."

Kyungsoo iç çekti. "Hmm." Mırıldandı. "Tamam, teşekkür ederim." eğildi.

Mutfağa dönerken Bayan Park'ın gözlerini üstünde hissetti ama arkasına dönmedi.

"O kim?" Baek, kapı Kyungsoo'nun ardından kapınınca hemen sordu. Kapıdaki küçük cama baktı ve kadının odada boş boş dolanmasını izledi.

"Chanyeol'ün annesi."

"Gerçekten mi?" dedi Jongdae. "Bize neden onunla tanıştığını söylemedin?"

"Karışık." dedi Soo. "Beş gün önce ortaya çıktığında Chanyeol'le kavga ettiler. Chanyeol'ü o günden beri görmedim. Eve gelip gelmediğini bile bilmiyorum."

"Aww, birisi endişelenmiş gibi görünüyor." Baek kıkırdadı. "Chanyeol'den hoşlan-" "Hayır!" Soo sözünü kesti. "Onun için bir şey hissetmiyorum. Sadece neler olduğunu bilmek istiyorum."

"Tamam...sakin ol."Jongdae kahkaha attı. "Bebeği korkutacaksın."

Kyungsoo cıkladı ve gözlerini devirdi.

...

Tam olarak bir saat sonra Kyungsoo restoranın bahsettikleri yerinde, durumu açıklaması için Joonmyeon'u bekliyordu. Myeon ortaya çıkıp, masaya otururken sandalyesinde arkaya yaslandı ve çayından bir yudum aldı.

"Cidden heyecanlıyım."

Joonmyeon güldü. "Evet..tahmin edebiliyorum."

"Tamam, şimdi, söyle bana. Bu anlaşma meselesi de ne?"

"Pekâlâ, biliyorsun. Chanyeol'le ortaokuldan beri arkadaşız ve o zamandan beri en yakın arkadaşlarız ama benzer ilgi alanlarımız olmasına rağmen hayatlarımız tamamen birbirinin zıttıydı. Chanyeol, çoktan çocukların kreşte babasının şirketini devralacaklarını bildiği, o sağlıklı ortamda büyüdü. Ama Chanyeol asla oteli yönetmek istemedi. Tüm bunların yöneticisi olmak istemedi. Chanyeol her zaman hayatını normal bir ergen gibi yaşamaya çalıştı ama içinde bulunduğu toplum onu her zaman geri çekti. Ailesiyle çok fazla kavga etti. Sık sık evden kaçtı ve günlerce ortadan kayboldu. Bir gün babası onu yatılı okula göndermekle tehdit etti ve sonunda Chanyeol boyun eğdi. Ama ailesinin onun için seçtiği hayatı yaşamak canını acıtıyordu bu yüzden bir anlaşmayla çıkageldi. Chanyeol, eğer hayatından çıkarlarsa, yurt dışında okumaya ve 22. Yaşından sonra oteli devralmaya söz verdi."

"Kabul ettiler yani, değil mi?" Soo sordu. "Ama annesi Chanyeol'ün anlaşmayı bozduğunu söyledi."

"Evet, anlaşma Chanyeol'un hiçbir müstehcen habere konu olmamasını da içeriyordu. Park'lar tanınmış bir aile ve küçük bir dedikodu ya da bir yanlış adım bile imajlarını kötü etkileyebilir."

"Ne?!"

"İnanamayabilirsin ama Chanyeol'ün bebeğini taşıman çoktan yüksek sosyetede büyük konu oldu. "

"Ama bizi daha beş gün önce öğrendi."

"Yerin kulağı var, Kyungsoo."

"İnanılmaz." Soo fısıldadı ve tekrar Joonmyeon'a bakmadan önce kupasına baktı. "Uhmm..annesi ona zampara dedi.."

"Ah, buna inanamıyorum." Myeon gülümsedi. "Evet, doğru, Chanyeol gece kulüplerinde çok fazla vakit geçirir, dans eder, içer, flört eder ve kalp kırar ama onla bunla yatacak bir insan değil." dedi ve birdenbire gülmeye başladı. "Geceyi seninle geçirdikten sonra eve geldiğindeki yüzünün haline görmen lazımdı." Kıs kıs güldü. "Aman tanrım, Joonmyeon. Nasıl onun apartmanına gittiğimizi bile hatırlamıyorum." Chanyeol'un sesini taklit etti.

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. "Evet, ben de aynı durumdaydım. Şok olmanın da ötesindeydim."

"Yani kimyanız uyuşmuş gibi görünüyor." Joonmyeon gülümsedi. "Biraz üzücü ama ebeveynleri onu tanımıyor. Chanyeol burada harika iş çıkarıyor. Genç bir ekibiz ve çok iyi ilerliyoruz. Herkes onu beğeniyor ve saygı duyuyor. Chanyeol yönetimi devraldıktan sonra otel durduk yere çok popüler olmadı. Ebeveynlerinin onunla gurur duyması gerek ama onu hala ailenin yüz karası olarak görüyorlar. Ve artık gayrimeşru bir çocuğun babasını olacağını biliyorlar. Kesinlikle yakında daha sık ortaya çıkacaklar."

Kyungsoo iç çekti. "Onun için üzülüyorum."

"Hayır, üzülme." Myeon gülümsedi. "O güçlü bir adam."

"Baek onunla önceden karşılaşmış. Solgun göründüğünü söyledi."

"Uykusuz. Annesinin oteli denetleyeceğini biliyor. Burada olduğundan beri çalışanları rahatsız edip duruyor. Chanyeol'e karşı kullanacak bir şeyler bulmak istiyor."

"Kulağa kötü bir insanmış gibi geliyor."

"Tıpkı dizilerdeki gibi."

"Oh pekâlâ." dedi Soo ve karnını ovdu. "Büyükannen bizimle arkadaş olmayacakmış gibi görünüyor."

...

Kapıyı açtığında, Chanyeol'ün kapının çerçevesine yaslandığını görünce Jongdae'nin dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluştu. Uzun adam hafifçe kapalı ağzıyla gülümsedi ve açık kapıya doğru adım attı. "Baek burada, değil mi?"  
Jongdae başını salladı ve Chanyeol'ü Baekhyun'un oturduğu oturma odasına götürdü.

>Hey sen koca aptal. Kıçını kaldırıp bana gel ve ne olduğunu anlat yoksa seni ateşe vereceğim!< , bu Chanyeol'ün günün erken saatlerinde Baekhyun'dan aldığı mesajdı. Küçüğü görmezden gelmenin iyi olmayacağını bildiği için onu ziyaret etmeye karar vermişti. "İşte buradayım." Chanyeol pis pis güldü ve Baekhyun'un yanındaki koltuğa oturdu. "Hoş mesajın için teşekkürler."

"Benim için bir zevkti." Baek sırıttı. "Hâlâ solgun görünüyorsun." Ekledi ve parmaklarını Chanyeol'un kırmızı çizgilerine götürdü. "Ne oldu?"

"Annem."

"Kyungsoo bize çoktan annenin evine geldiğini ve kavga ettiğinizi söyledi. " dedi Jongdae ve Chanyeol'e bir bardak meyve suyu verdi. "Ama neden ortadan kayboldun?"

"Eski alışkanlık." Yeol gülümsedi.

"Hiç eve uğradın mı?"

"Hayır."

"Neredeydin?"

"Şurada burada." dedi Chanyeol. "Kafamı boşaltmam gerekiyordu."

"Neden? Ne oldu?"

"Olan benim." Yeol iç çekti. "Olan Kyungsoo." Eliyle yüzünü ovdu ve Joonmyeon'un Kyungsoo'ya anlattıklarını Jongdae ve Baekhyun'a anlatmadan önce arkasına yaslandı. Onlara çocukluğundan, annesi ve babasıyla arasındaki anlaşmadan ve içinde büyüdüğü toplumdan bahsetti.

"Anlamıyorum." dedi Baek. "Baba olmanla ilgili ne sorun var? Tabii, bir çift değilsiniz ve Soo ile aranızdaki tüm bu durumlar garip ama annenin ve babanın yakında büyükanne ve büyükbaba olacakları için sevinmeleri gerekmiyor mu?!"

"Dediğim gibi, karışık." Yeol tekrar iç çekti. "Annem kesinlikle bir süre burada kalıp hepimizi rahatsız edecek. Beni reddedecek bir şeyler bulmak istiyor."

"Ama neden? İyi iş çıkarıyorsun." dedi Jongdae. "Otel popüler ve herkes seni seviyor."

"Annem her zaman benim harika olmamı istedi. Ama ben hiçbir zaman onun dediklerini yapmadım. Benden nefret ettiğini söyleyemem ama beni rahatsız etmek istiyor çünkü hiçbir zaman onun istediği çocuk olmadım."

"Argh...Henüz onunla tanışmadım ama şimdiden yüzüne yumruk atmak istiyorum." Baek hırladı.

"Lütfen ama çok hızlı bir şekilde yap." Yeol güldü ve Jongdae de ona katıldı.

Kahkahaları ortadan kaybolduktan sonra odayı kısa bir an sessizlik kapladı. Jongdae doğruldu ve koltuğa yaslandı, Chanyeol'e döndü. "Kyungsoo senin için endişelendi." Gülümsedi.

"Gerçekten mi?"

"Hmm." Onayladı.

"Bundan pek emin değilim." Yeol biraz hüzünle gülümsedi. "Hâla beni görmezden gelmeye devam ediyor sayılır."

"Onun hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?" Bu sefer Baek sordu. "Ona karşı bir şeyler hissediyor musun?"

Chanyeol hafifçe başını salladı. "Onun için bir şeyler hissettiğimi söyleyemem..henüz..yani, birbirimizi tanımıyoruz. Onunla biraz ilgilendiğimi ve gerçekten yakınlaşmaya çalıştığımı söyleyebilirim ama beni uzak tutmaya devam ediyor."

"Evet, Kyungsoo'muz zor bir insandır." Baek iç geçirdi. "Peki ya bebek?"

"Evet, ya bebek?" Yeol kahkaha attı. "Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum. Sağlıklı mı değil mi ya da Kyungsoo çoktan cinsiyetini öğrendi mi bilmiyorum. Beni her şeyin dışında tutuyor."

Jongdae iç geçirdi ve kibarca Chanyeol'ün boynunu sıktı. "Bunu Kyungsoo'dan duymak istediğini biliyorum ama bebeğiniz sağlıklı ve Kyungsoo cinsiyetini öğrenmek istemiyor."

"Evet." Baek gülümsedi. "Sürpriz olsun istiyor."

Chanyeol başını salladı. "Bir ultrason resmim var." dedi. "Kyungsoo hastanede yatarken doktor bana verdi. Tarif etmesi zor ama ne zaman bu resme baksam hâlâ yeni bir hayatın parçası olduğuma inanamıyorum." Gülümsedi. "Çok gerçek dışı hissettiriyor ama sonunda bebeği görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum."

"Cinsiyetinin ne olacağını düşünüyorsun?" Dae sordu.

"Hmm, erkek belki?" dedi Yeol. "Kız harika olurdu ama aslında fark etmez. Önemli olan sağlıklı olması."

"Baba olacağın için mutluymuş gibi görünüyorsun." Baek kıkırdadı.

"Mutluyum." Yeol kahkaha attı. "Kyungsoo ile aramızdaki şeyler garip ve yakında değişmeyeceğinden de eminim ama mutluyum."

"Soo'ya biraz daha zaman ver." dedi Jongdae. "O her zaman böyleydi."

"Evet, seninle geçirdiği geceyi bize anlatınca bizi gerçekten şaşırttı." Baek kıs kıs güldü.

Chanyeol kahkaha attı. "Ben de şaşırmıştım. Nasıl onun evine gittiğimizi hatırlamıyorum ve sabah uyandığımda gerçekten şoka uğramıştım. Bir hırsız gibi koşarak apartmanından çıktım."

"Onunla restoranda karşılaştığında ne düşündün?"

"Şaşırdım." dedi genç adam. "Onunla tekrar karşılaşmayı beklemiyordum ve aniden önümde belirince korktum."

"Haha, Kyungsoo da korktu. Nasıl bayıldığını hatırla." Baek gülerek haykırdı. "Tek bir bakış ve yere yığıldı."

"Ne zaman öğrendi?"

"Mmm, bizi ziyaret etmeden üç ya da dört gün önce." dedi Dae. "Altüst olmuştu. Günlerce yemek yemedi ve çok fazla kusuyordu."

"Jongdae önceden Soo'nun hamile olabileceğini tahmin etmişti ve doktor onayladığında Soo hüngür hüngür ağladı."

"Anlaşılabilir bir durum mu, yoksa?" Chanyeol kıkırdadı ve Baek onayladı. "Evet, tüm duruma alışmak biraz vaktini aldı ama şimdi mutlu. Kimsenin duymayacağını düşündüğü zamanlar bebekle konuşuyor bile."

"Ailesi biliyor mu?"

"Annesi evet. Eminim babası da biliyordur ama ondan öğrenmemiştir. Soo babasıyla konuşmuyor. Zor bir ilişkileri var."

"Sanırım senin için endişelenmesinin bir sebebi de bu. Seni anlıyor."

Chanyeol sadece onayladı. Kyungsoo'yu tanıdıkça küçük olan hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenmek istiyordu. Ama Kyungsoo'yu şahsen Kyungsoo'nun kendisinden tanımak istiyordu. Muhbir olarak Baekhyun ve Jongdae'ye sahip olmak iyiydi, özellikle konu bebek olunca.  
Ama önceden söylediği gibi, Kyungsoo'ya yakın olmak istiyordu. Onu tanımak istiyordu. Kyungsoo'yu tanımaya istekliydi ama birlikte yaşamalarına rağmen Kyungsoo ulaşılamaz; dokunulmaz görünüyordu.  
O akşam Chanyeol'ün canı eve gitmek istemiyordu. Jongdae ve Baekhyun ruhuna ilaç gibilerdi ve onların etrafında olmasından hoşlanıyordu.  
Joonmyeon onun en yakın arkadaşıydı ve normalde onun fikrini sorardı ama o çok fazla şey biliyordu. Bu akşam Chanyeol'ün çevresinde ona gereksiz tavsiyeler vermeyecek birilerine ihtiyacı vardı.

"Umarım yatağı bizimle paylaşmakla bir sorunun yoktur." dedi Jongdae yatağa üçüncü yastığı fırlatırken.

"İkiniz işi pişirmediğiniz sürece, sorun yok." Yeol kıkırdadı.

"N..ne?!" Dae kekeledi ve deli gibi kızardı.

"Oh hadi ama. Kyungsoo fark etmemiş olabilir ama ben kör değilim." Güldü ve kaşlarını oynattı. "Neden Baek'i aramak için buraya geldim sanıyorsun, huh?"

Baek de hafifçe kızardı. "Tamam, tamam, bizi yakaladın." dedi. "Ama sır olarak sakla tamam mı?"

"Evet, lütfen Kyungsoo'ya söyleme."

"Neden olmasın? En yakın arkadaşınız değil mi?!"

"Evet ama biliyorsun..Biraz utandırıcı ve garip. Açıklamadan önce ilişkimizin nasıl gideceğini görmek istiyoruz."

"Tamam, ağzımı kapalı tutacağım."

"Teşekkürler."

"Sorun değil. Ama yemin ederim, ben yanınızdayken bir şeyler yaparsanız, sizi yumruklarım."

Jongdae güldü ve şakacı bir şekilde Chanyeol'ün sırtına vurdu. "Ortada uyumaya ne dersin o zaman?"

"Evet, ortada uyu." Baek kıs kıs güldü. "Ama ellerini benim adamımdan uzak tut."

Chanyeol güldü. "Jongdae sana söyledi mi bilmiyorum ama çoktan birlikte duş aldık."

"Oh, Chanyeol. Bunun bizim sırrımız olması gerekiyordu." Jongdae haykırdı, gösteri yaparak.

"Ah, oops." Yeol da devam etti ve bir elini ağzının üstüne koydu. "Üzgünüm, un surat."

Baek ikisine de gözlerini devirdi ve başını salladı. "Oh, siz ikiniz, yemin ederim." Güldü.

Chanyeol cidden yatağın ortasına yattı ve yardım etmedi ama diğer ikisi de yatağa girdiğinde güldü. "Kendimi sugar daddy* gibi hissediyorum." (*Ç/N: sugar daddy birlikte olduğu kişilere bol para veren yaşlı ve zengin adamlar için kullanılan bir tabir.)

"Ama sen bizden gençsin." Baek sırıttı.

"Pekâlâ, o zaman toy boy* gibi hissediyorum." (*Ç/N: Kendisinden yaşça büyük kadınlarla birlikte olan erkekler için kullanılan bir tabir)

"Uhh, bundan hoşlandım." Jongdae şaka yaptı ve uzun olana yakınlaştı. Baekhyun da aynısını yaptı ve şakayla elini Chanyeol'ün göğsüne koydu.

Chanyeol güldü, kollarını açtı ve iki küçük adamı kucakladı. "Şimdi Hugh Hefner'ın nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum. Bir bebek sağda, bir bebek solda."

"Yani önceden hiç bir bebek sağda, bir bebek solda durumunu yaşamadın mı?" Baek edepsizce sordu ve Jongdae'ye göz kırptı.

"Aslında hayır." Chanyeol dürüstçe söyledi.

"O zaman çok fazla eğlence kaçırmışsın." Jongdae uzun olanın boynuna doğru nefes aldı.

"Beni baştan çıkarmaya mı çalışıyorsunuz?" Chanyeol gülümsedi.

"Belki." Baek kıkırdadı, dudakları Chanyeol'ün yanağına sulu bir öpücük kondurdu.

"Eww." Uzun olan cırladı ve Jongdae ve Baekhyun yüksek kahkahayla patlak verdiler.

Chanyeol aniden Baekhyun'un kafasını tuttu ve küçüğün yanını çimdiklemeye başladı. Baekhyun gülerek ve kıvranarak Chanyeol'den kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama uzun olan onu çok sıkı tutuyordu. "Dae yardım et!" Baek cırladı ve bacaklarını tekmelemeye başladı.

Jongdae erkek arkadaşına sadece güldü ve telefonunu aradı. "Onu böyle tutmaya devam et." Chanyeol'e söyledi ve hemen bir resim çekti.

"Arrhhg. Çok kötü bir sevgilisin." Baek, Chanyeol sonunda onu bıraktığında mızmızlandı. Yüzü kırmızıydı ve gülmekten gözlerinden yaş geliyordu.

"Evet, evet, ben de seni seviyorum." dedi Jongdae.

Chanyeol önündeki görüntüye güldü ve telefonu Jongdae'den aldı. "Ohh, bunu beğendim." Güldü ve fotoğrafı Baekhyun'a gösterdi.

"Eww." Baek söyledi ve burnunu buruşturdu. "Kafam patlayacakmış gibi duruyorum."

"Bu fotoğrafın en iyi yanı senin ölüyormuş gibi durman ve Chanyeol'ün kameraya ışıl ışıl gülmesi."

"Evet tam bir fotojeniğim." Chanyeol şaka yaptı.

"Hadi birlikte bir fotoğraf çekelim." Baek önerdi. Telefonu Chanyeol'den aldı ve uzun olanın omzuna doğru uzandı. Chanyeol kolunu kısa olanların beline sardı ve iki oğlanı da yakınına çekti.

"Hazır mısınız?" Baek sordu ve telefonu yukarıya kaldırdı. "Kimchi∽!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Kyungsoo restoranın mutfağının tezgâhına oturup arkadaşlarının gelmesini beklerken bacaklarını ileri geri sallıyordu. Gece onun için kısaydı ve şef nedense uykusuz hissediyordu. Kocaman evde tek başına uyumak sinirlerini bozan bir şeydi. Daha da rahatsız hissediyordu ve Chanyeol'ün eve dönmesini istiyordu.

Yavaşça karnını ovdu ve dolaplardan birisine yaslandı. Nihayet Jongdae'nin mutfağın yakınlarından gelen sesini duyunca iç geçirdi.

"Pekâlâ, sorun yok. Soo ve ben öğle yemeği vaktini sallayacağız...Sonra görüşürüz, hoşçakal."

"Sen ve ben öğle yemeği vaktini mi sallayacağız?" Soo sordu ve yavaşça tezgâhtan atladı. "Baek nerede?"

"Chanyeol'le birlikte. Bir düğün çiftiyle randevuları var."

"Hmm." Soo sadece mırıldandı ve başını salladı. "Dae...Benim bir problemim var."

"Problem mi?" Jongdae endişeyle sordu. "Bebekle ilgili bir sorun mu var?"

Kyungsoo başını salladı. "Hayır, her şey yolunda." dedi. "Sorun annem. Beni ziyaret etmek istiyor."

"Oh." dedi Jongdae. "Tamam...Pekâlâ...Ve sen ne dedin?"

"Sence?" Soo sızlandı. "Hayır bile diyemedim. Çoktan yola çıktı."

"Tamam, dur tahmin edeyim. Chanyeol bilmiyor?!"

"Evet."

Jongdae kıs kıs güldü. "Ne zaman burada olacak?"

"Yarın sabah."

"Chanyeol'ün annenin seni ziyaret etmesini sorun edeceğini sanmıyorum."

"Belki...Ama onu günlerdir görmedim." dedi Kyungsoo.

"Onu aramalı mıyım?"

"Şimdi mi?!"

"Haha, evet. Yarın biraz geç olur, huh?" Jongdae güldü.

Kyungsoo sadece burnunu kırıştırdı ve iç geçirdi. "Ona sadece onunla görüşmek istediğimi söyler misin?"

"Tabii. Onu hemen arayacağım."

...

Kyungsoo lobide oturmuş Chanyeol'ü beklerken lobide birçok aile geziniyordu. Gözleri çoğunlukla ışıl ışıl gülümseyerek çocuklarını lobinin etrafında gezdiren babaları süzüyordu ve kendi kendine Chanyeol'ü hiç bebeklerini bu şekilde etrafta gezdirirken görebilecek mi diye sordu.

"Kyungsoo?" Adını söyleyen ses, Chanyeol'ün yuvarlak gözlerine bakmasını sağladı. Şefe bakarken uzun adamın dudaklarında yumuşak bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. "Benimle buluşmak mı istedin?" sordu ve Kyungsoo'nun yanına oturdu.

"Şey, evet." Soo biraz gerilerek söyledi. "Annem beni ziyaret etmek istiyor."

"Tamam?"

Kyungsoo nefes aldı. "Çoktan yola çıktı ve yarın sabah sularında burada olacak, sana evinde kalıp kalamayacağını sormak istedim."

Chanyeol bir süre sessiz kaldı ama en sonunda onayladı. "Tabii, neden olmasın. Annen ne de olsa."

"Gerçekten mi? Teşekkürler!" Kyungsoo'nun yüzü sevinçle parladı. "Ve cidden bunu sorun etmiyor musun?"

Chanyeol tekrar onayladı. "Cidden sorun etmiyorum." Gülümsedi ve sandalyesinden kalktı.

"Ah...bekle." Kyungsoo neredeyse bağırdı ve sandalyesinden sıçradı. Hızlıca uzun adamın yanına gitti ve Chanyeol'ün gitmesini engellemek için kolunu tuttu.

Korkmuş olan Chanyeol hafif bir ciyaklama sesi çıkardı. "Ne?"

"Ah, üzgünüm." Kyungsoo cırladı ve kolunu bıraktı. "Cidden çok üzgünüm!

"Sorun ne Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol sordu, şimdi daha sakindi. "Ve şimdi sakın bana hiçbir şey yok deme!"

Kyungsoo dudağını dişledi ve iç geçirdi. "Eve gelmeni istiyorum." Sonunda söyledi. "Buna artık dayanamıyorum. Evin lanet olası derecede devasa ve her gece yalnız olduğumu bilerek uyuyamıyorum. Sesler duyuyorum ve bu beni çıldırtıyor. Kafanı boşaltmak için zamana ihtiyacın olduğunu biliyorum ama-" "Tamam." Chanyeol basitçe sözünü kesti. "Anladım. Eve geliyorum."

Kyungsoo yuvarlak gözleriyle kızıl kafaya baktı. "Teşekkürler."

Chanyeol sadece hafifçe gülümsedi ve başını salladı. "Peki, evde görüşürüz o zaman."

...

"Eh, Kyungsoo, ne demiştin, annen ne zaman burada olacaktı?"

"Yarın sabah, neden?" Soo cevapladı ve merdiven demirlerine yaslanmış olan Chanyeol'e baktı.

"Pekâlâ, senin sözcüklerinle açıklayacağım. Evim lanet olası derecede devasa ama annen için hiç odamız yok." Uzun adam güldü.

"Ne?"

Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü ve onayladı.

"Dalga geçiyorsun değil mi?!"

"Hayır." Chanyeol hâlâ gülerken söyledi. "Tüm misafir odaları senin eşyalarınla dolu."

Kyungsoo'nun yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme çökmeden önce bir an havayı sessizlik kapladı. "Oh." Kahkaha attı. Koltuktan kalktı ve hâlâ tüm odaların onun eşyasıyla dolu olmasına kıkırdayan Chanyeol'e yaklaştı. Kyungsoo kendi de gülmeden önce diğer iki misafir odasına göz attı. "Çok üzgünüm." Chanyeol'ün odalarını kaplayan kutularına bakarken kıs kıs güldü. "Birkaçını benim odama taşıyabiliriz."

Chanyeol başını salladı. "Odanda zaten pek çok kutu var, pek bir etkisi olmayacaktır. Ve benim ofisimde de bir sürü kutu var."

Hamile olan başını salladı. "Evet, haklısın." dedi. "Oh adamım, annem dırdır edip başımı şişirecek." Kıkırdayarak ekledi.

"Pekâlâ, bir fikrim var."

"Evet?"

"Şey, annen senin odanda kalabilir ve sen de benim odamı alırsın." dedi Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Peki ya sen?"

"Annen burada olduğu sürece ben otelde kalacağım."

"Hayır." dedi küçük olan. "Bu gerçekten çok hoş ama bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin."

"Senin seçimin." Chanyeol güldü. "Dırdır eden bir anne ya da sakin bir anne."

Kyungsoo hafifçe onaylamadan önce iç geçirdi. "Tamam, sen kazandın." dedi.

Chanyeol sadece gülümsedi ve memnuniyetle onayladı. "Onu tren istasyonundan alacak mısın yoksa almaları için birilerini göndermeli miyim?"

"Hayır, ben gideceğim." dedi Soo. "Direksiyonun önüne sığdığım sürece, kendi başıma kullanacağım."

Yeol alçak sesle kıkırdadı ve Kyungsoo, onun sesini duyunca bebeğin kıpırdadığını hissetti.

"Tamam o zaman." dedi uzun adam." Sorun çözüldü."

Evet, sorun çözülmüştü, şimdilik.

...

Sonraki sabah saat on civarlarında Kyungsoo annesini almak için evden çıktığında, Chanyeol çoktan gitmişti. Uzun olan ona buzdolabını doldurduğunu ve onun için yatağının çarşafını değiştirdiğini söyleyen bir not bırakmıştı. Kyungsoo Chanyeol için kötü hissetmişti. Uzun olan evden ayrılmak zorunda değildi ve Kyungsoo ona karşı pek nazik olmadığından, Chanyeol'ün hâlâ nazik ve anlayışlı olması onu şaşırtıyordu. Belki Baekhyun ve Jongdae haklılardı ve Chanyeol'e bir şans vermeli, onu biraz daha iyi tanımaya çalışmalıydı.

Kyungsoo tam zamanında tren istanyonuna vardı. Annesi elinde birden fazla çantayla ana girişten çıktığında arabadan yeni inmişti.

Soo basit bir merhaba yerine, "Ne kadar kalacaksın?" dedi.

"Oh, anneni böyle mi karşılıyorsun?" Kadın söylendi ve çantalarını yere bıraktı.

Kyungsoo mahçup biçimde gülümsedi ve annesine sarıldı. "Üzgünüm." dedi ve yanağını öptü. "Merhaba anne."

"Merhaba oğlum." Annesi kıkırdadı ve kollarını gevşetti. "Dur sana bir bakayım." dedi ve gözlerini oğlunun bedeninde gezdirdi. "Cıpcılızsın. Ve çoktan hamileliğinin beşinci ayında olduğuna inanamıyorum." dedi ve bir elini oğlunun karnına koydu. "Ben sana hamileyken kocamandım."

Kyungsoo kıs kıs güldü. "O kadar iri olmadığıma sevindim." dedi annesinin çantalarından birisini aldı. "Şimdi söyle bana ne kadar kalmayı planlıyorsun?"

"Şey, birbirimizi uzun süredir görmediğimizden en az bir ay kalırım diye düşünüyordum."

Kyungsoo zorla soludu. "Bir ay mı?!"

"Evet, neden olmasın?"

"Uh, anne...apartmanıma ne olduğunu ve Chanyeol'ün evinde yaşadığımı biliyorsun, değil mi?!"

"Evet."

"Yani, kutularım çok fazla yer kaplıyor ve senin için odamız yok."

Kyungsoo'nun annesi tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Ve?"

"Burada kaldığın sürece sen benim odamda kalacaksın ve ben de Chanyeol'ün odasında. Evet...Ve Chanyeol otelde kalacak."

"Problemin nerede olduğunu anlamadım." dedi annesi ve Kyungsoo zihninde kendini tokatladı. "Anne." dedi sarsılarak. "Cidden bir ay boyunca onun otelde kalmasını mı istiyorsun? Sonuçta ev onun."

"Kyungsoo, cidden bunda hiçbir problem göremiyorum." dedi kadın ve arabaya doğru yürümeye başladı. "Otel onun değil mi, yani ona hiçbir masraf olmayacak nasıl olsa."

"İnanılmazsın." Kyungsoo somurttu ve hızlıca annesini takip etti.

"Onunla tanışacak mıyım?" Annesi konuyu değiştirmek için sordu.

"Umarım hayır." Soo annesinin valizini arabaya koyarken atıştı. "Seni onunla tanıştırmak istediğimden emin değilim."

Annesi sadece gözlerini devirdi.

"Bunu gördüm!" Kyungsoo hırladı ve arabaya bindi.

...

"Vay canına, bu ev harika." dedi Bayan Do, Chanyeol'ün evine hayret ederken. "Ve sen onunla çıkmak istemediğine eminsin öyle mi?!"

Kyungsoo yorumunu görmezden geldi ve kapıyı açtı. Annesinin çantalarından birini içeriye taşıdı ve hemen odasına çıkardı.

"Wooh, ne hoş bir oda." Annesi tiz sesiyle söyledi. "Şimdiden beğendim."

"Çok fazla bağlanma. Burada sadece misafirsin."

"Belki Chanyeol bana bağlanır. O zaman burada daha sık kalabilirim."

"Evet, rüyanda görürsün." Soo kıkırdadı.

"O neden burada değil?" Bayan Do neredeyse mırıldandı. "Onunla tanışmak istiyorum."

"İşte." Kyungsoo kısaca cevap verdi ve annesine evin geri kalanını gösterdi. Annesi her odada hayrete düşmüştü ve "Perdeleri nereden almış? ya da "Oh, bu yastık kaşmir mi?" gibi saçma sorular soruyordu.  
Kyungsoo sürekli gözlerini devirdi ve sonunda annesi oturma odasında oturduğunda mutlu oldu. Ama tabii ki annesi dikkatini çeken bir şey fark etmişti.

"Oh, Soo, Soo." Kyungsoo'ya seslendi. "Bu Chanyeol mü?" diye sordu ve çerçeveli fotoğrafı hamile olana gösterdi.

"Evet."

"Aman tanrım!" Bayan Do neredeyse bağırmıştı. "Kyungsoo, bu adam nefes kesici!" Yani ona baksana. O, o çok yakışıklı. Nasıl onunla çıkmaz istemezsin?!"

"Belki de sadece görünüşe bakmadığım içindir?!"

"Oh hadi ama." dedi annesi ve elini salladı. "Bu adam gördüğüm en harika adam olabilir, ben olsam onunla yapardım! Belli ki sen de yapmışsın."

"ANNE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_  
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Jongdae ve Baekhyun arkalarında Kyungsoo'yla oturma odasına girdiklerinde, Bayan Do tiz sesiyle "Ohh, Jongdae~ oğlum. İyi görünüyorsun." dedi. 

"Ve Baek, saçının hâli ne böyle? Fazlasıyla uzun."

Kyungsoo'nun annesi tarafından kemiklerini kıracak bir sarılmaya çekilmeden önce oğlanlar birbirlerine gülümsediler. "Ayy, sizi çok özledim." dedi ve şeflerin yüzünü öpücüklerle doldurdu.

Kyungsoo manzaraya kıkırdadı ve annesi en yakın arkadaşlarını sevgi yağmuruna tutarken bir çaydanlık dolusu çay yapmaya başladı. Annesi her zaman Baek ve Dae'yi sevmişti, Kyungsoo da annesinin arkadaşlarıyla böyle iyi bir ilişkisi olmasından memnundu. Baekhyun ve Jongdae ile yakın arkadaş olduğundan beri annesi genç adamlara kendi çocuklarıymış gibi muamele gösterdi ki bu onları daha da kaynaştırmıştı. 

"Nasılmış benim oğullarım?"

"İyiyiz." Jongdae gülümsedi ve kibarca Bayan Do'nun elini sıktı. "Siz nasılsınız?"

"Ah, iyiyim, iyiyim." Güldü. "Bekâr bir hanımefendi olarak hayatım olacağını düşündüğümden daha iyi." Sırıttı ve göz kırptı. "Peki ya siz, nihayet çıkıyor musunuz?"

Jongdae soruyu duyunca güçlükle soludu ve Baek'in çayı boğazında kaldı, neredeyse püskürtüyordu. "Ha...haha..." Baek tedirgin bir kahkaha attı. "Hayır, çıkmıyoruz."

"Ah, çok kötü." Bayan Do somurttu. "Birlikte çok iyi görünüyorsunuz."

Jongdae hafifçe kızardı ve Kyungsoo'nun meraklı bakışlarından kaçınmaya çalıştı. Çabucak kupasını kaptı ve çayından bir yudum aldı. Şimdi yakalanırlarsa iyi olmazdı. Kyungsoo kesinlikle sinirlenirdi. "Ah...Soo...Im...Chanyeol bize otelde kalacağını söyledi, neden ki?" Genç yardımcı şef Soo ve annesinin dikkatini Baek ile kendisinin üzerinden çekmek için sordu.

"Size söyledi mi?" Soo sordu.

"Evet." Baek Jongdae'ye kısa, flörtöz bir bakış atarken onayladı.

"Şey, kutularım her yerde duruyor, misafir odalarında ve Chanyeol'ün ofisinde bile ve evet...Bu yüzden odasında kalabilmem için otelde kalmayı teklif etti."

"Romantik, öyle değil mi?" Bayan Do cırladı.

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi ve başını salladı. "Anne..."

"İkiniz onu tanıyorsunuz, değil mi? Nasıl? Nazik mi? Nasıl görünüyor?"

"Anne!"

"Oh, hadi ama Do Kyungsoo kes sesini şimdi. Sen söylemiyorsun, ben de arkadaşlarına sormak zorundayım!" Annesi kendisini savundu ve kibarca oğlunun karnını dürttü. "Hadi, anlatın bana."

Jongdae hafifçe gülümsedi. "Chanyeol çok nazik." dedi. "Çok özenli ve ilgili."

"Ve uzun." Baek kıkırdadı. "Lanet olsun, bu adam tam bir gökdelen."

Jongdae kahkaha attı ve Kyunsoo da yoruma kıs kıs güldü. "Evet, Chanyeol tam bir dev."

"O çok iyi bir adam. Her zaman iyi bir ruh hâlinde ve sürekli gülümsüyor."

Kyungsoo arkadaşının dediklerini yavaşça onayladı. Chanyeol gerçekten her zaman gülümsüyordu. Gününün ne kadar stresli geçtiği önemli değildi, dudaklarında her zaman yumuşak, memnun bir gülümseme var.

"Ay, cidden onunla tanışmak istiyorum." Bayan Do yine tiz sesiyle konuştu.

"Onu seveceksiniz." Jongdae gülümsedi. "Chanyeol muhteşemdir."

"Kulağa ona abayı yakmışsın gibi geliyor." Baek şakayla Dae'nin yan tarafını mıncırarak sataştı.

"Hadi ama sanki sen hiç üstüne kusursuzca oturan takım elbisesiyle geçtiğinde ona bakmıyorsun."

Kyungsoo'nun ağzı bir karış açıldı ve kocaman gözleriyle arkadaşlarına baktı. Bayan Do çocuklara kıs kıs güldü. "Kulağa Chanyeol gönül avcısı biriymiş gibi geliyor."

"Bahse varım öyledir." Baek güldü. "Konuklarımızın ona nasıl bön bön baktığını görmelisiniz."

"Oh, evet. Dün bardaki sarışın pilici gördün mü?" Jongdae yüksek sesli bir kahkaha patlattı.

"Ahh evet." Baekhyun kıkırdadı. "Kelimenin tam anlamıyla kadehine salyası aktı."

Jongdae kaşlarını oynattı ve şakayla dudağını ısırdı. "Ama itiraf etmelisin ki dün harika görünüyordu." 

"Dün nasıl farklı görünüyordu?" Kyungsoo kafası karışmış bir şekilde merakla sordu.

"Dün akşam onu görmedin mi?" Baek sordu.

"Gördüm ama..."

"Cidden fark etmedin mi?" Dae sordu. "Dün takım elbise giymemişti."

Kyungsoo tek kaşını kaldırdı. Takım giymemiş miydi? Cidden mi? Gerçekten fark etmemişti. Chanyeol dün eve geldiğinde Kyungsoo duş alıyordu ve daha öncesinde lobide buluştuklarında da uzun adamı yakından incelememişti.

"Pekâlâ, anlayamıyorum." dedi Bayan Do. "Onun takım elbise giymemesinin nesi bu kadar özel?"

"Aslında bir özelliği yok." dedi Dae. "Ama Chanyeol çok şık bir adam ve tüm kıyafetleri göz alıcı şeylerdi."

"Ve en dikkat çeken şey kesinlikle daracık kot pantolonuydu." Baekhyun mırıldandı. "Bacakları insanı günaha sokar."

"Hey, şunu keser misin?!" Kyungsoo aniden kızgınlıkla bağırdı.

Arkadaşları ve annesi korkarak ona baktılar ve bir anlık sessiz kaldılar. "Birden bire ne oldu sana böyle?" Baekhyun sordu.

"Sadece konuşmana katlanamıyorum."

Jongdae hafifçe iç çekti. "Ne?"

Kyungsoo hırladı. "Oh, hadi ama. Eğer Chanyeol'ü bulursan o zaman git ve otelde ona bön bön bak."

"Sakinleş, Soo." dedi Baek. "Neden böylesin?"

"Chanyeol'e abayı yakmış gibi konuşuyorsun ve cidden bunu dinlemek istemiyorum!"

"Ne olmuş yani?" Baekhyun ona karşılık verdi. "Ona abayı yakmış olsam bile seni ilgilendirmez."

"Bunu yapmayacaksın." Soo tehlikeli bir şekilde alçak sesle hırladı.

Baekhyun doğruldu. "Neden yapmayacakmışım?" Küstahça sırıtarak sordu.

"Çünkü o benim çocuğumun babası." Şef cevapladı ve sembolik olarak elini karnına koydu. "Sonsuza dek bana yakın olacağı gerçeğiyle asla yaşayamazsın."

"Ve sana bunu düşündüren şey?"

"Hepimiz senin bir diva olduğunu biliyoruz Byun Baekhyun." Kyungsoo öfkeyle parladı. "Ne zaman bir şey istesen, sadece kendine özel olsun istersin. Başkası senin hoşlandığına yakın oldukça bunu kaldıramazsın."

Baekhyun'un öfkesi arttı ve yüzü sinirden yavaşça kırmızıya döndü, kendini tutmaya çalıştı. "Dinle ahmak." Baek bağırdı. "En azından ben beni seven ve bana katlanabilen birine sahibim. Sen ikinci bir randevuyu bile atlatamazsın. İdare edilmesi zor birisin ve birini en az bir ay bile yanında tutamazsın."  
Kyungsoo aşırı çatık kaşlarıyla koltuktan zıpladı. "Ne diyorsun, seni pislik!"

"Doğru duydun!" Baek hırladı ve o da ayağa kalktı. "Çok eski kafalısın, bir ilişkiye başlayabilir misin emin bile değilim."

"Baekhyun bu kadar yeter." Jongdae sözünü kesti ve kötü bir şey olmadan önce arkadaşlarının arasına girdi.

Kyungsoo arkadaşlarına baktı, Jongdae'nin elinin Baekhyun'un göğsünde duruşuna baktı. Gözleri Jongdae'nin parmaklarında, arkadaşının kolu boyunca gezindi, ta ki bakışları arkadaşının yüzüyle buluşuncaya kadar.   
"Siz?" dedi ve Baek ile Dae'yi gösterdi. "Siz çıkıyor musunuz?"

Jongdae nefes aldı ve Baek basitçe onayladı. "Evet."

"Ne zamandan beri?"

"Soo, dinle...Sana söylemek istedik." Dae başladı. "Sana söylemeden önce ilişkimizin nasıl olacağını görmek istedik sadece."

"Size ne zamandan beri olduğunu sordum?"

"Neredeyse dört ay..."

"Dört ay mı?" Jongdae onayladı.

"Dört ay mı? Neredeyse dört aydır sevgilisiniz ve bana söylemiyorsunuz, bana; en yakın arkadaşınıza?!"

Jongdae öfkeli arkadaşıyla yüzleşirken Baekhyun sessiz kaldı ve sessizce tekrar koltuğa oturdu. "Soo, üzgünüz. Ama her şey sen bebeği öğrendikten kısa bir zaman sonra gelişti. Sen hüsrana uğramıştın ve sonra Chanyeol ortaya çıkmıştı. Her şey çılgıncaydı ve karman çormandı, biz sadece sana yardım etmek, yanında olmak istedik. Seni strese sokmak istemedik."

Şaşırmış olan Kyungsoo gözlerini arkadaşlarının üstüne dikmişti. Ağzı hafifçe aralanmıştı ve gözleri ise tamamen açıktı. Bu onun için çok fazlaydı. Yaşlar gözlerinde birikti ve kısa süre içinde yanaklarından aşağı aktı. Başını salladı ve Jongdae elini tutmaya çalıştığında geriye gitti.

"Kyungsoo..." annesi fısıldadı ve ayağa kalktı. Kyungsoo tekrar başını salladı ve koltuktan geriye doğru uzaklaştı. Boğazından yumuşak bir hıçkırık kaçtı ve burnu akmaya başladı.

"Soo, ne yapıyorsun?" Jongdae hamile olanın ceketinin fermuarını çekip anahtarlarını aradığı koridora baktığında, biraz paniğe kapılarak sordu. "Soo, konuş benimle." Jongdae yalvardı. "Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Fakat Kyungsoo cevap vermedi. Hızlıca evden ayrılmadan önce yalnızca arkadaşına bakmıştı.

...

Rahat eşofman altını giymiş, takım elbise giymediği için tümüyle eksik hisseden Chanyeol, çalışanların bölümünün koridorlarında dolaşıyordu. Kendi otelinde kalmak tamamen alışık olmadığı bir şeydi ama o kadar da kötü değildi. Kendi yatağı, otel odasındaki lüks, büyük boy yataktan daha rahattı ama sorun değildi. Saat dokuzu birkaç dakika geçiyordu ve sadece birkaç çalışanla karşılaşmıştı. Hafta içiydi yani otel sessizdi ve otel konuklarının çoğu çoktan odasına girmişti. Son konuk daha yeni Park's Diner'dan ayrılmıştı ve Seul Star'ın mutfağı bu akşam sakindi. Hiçbir gergin hâl olmadan geçen sessiz bir gündü, bu yüzden Chanyeol biraz rahatlayabilirdi. Şu anda midesi ilgisini istiyordu ve uzun adam kendini beslemek için mutfak yoluna girmişti. Hafifçe mırıldanarak sürpriz bir şekilde birkaç lambanın açık olduğu mutfağa girdi.

Kafası hafiften karışmış olan uzun adam, odaya gizlice sızdı ve şüpheli hıçkırık sesini dinledi. "Merhaba?" fısıldayarak seslendi ve daha ileriye adım attı. Yavaşça ocakların birinin yanındaki köşede oturan küçük figürü görene kadar tezgâhın etrafında dolaştı.  
"Kyungsoo?"

Hamile olan tepki vermedi. Başı göğsüne çektiği dizlerinin üstündeydi. Ancak omzunda bir el hissettiğinde yukarı baktı.

"Hey, sorun ne?" uzun olan Kyunsoo'nun kırmızı, şişmiş gözlerini ve yaşarmış yanaklarını görünce sordu.

Kyungsoo sessiz kaldı, yalnızca Chanyeol'ün nazik, kahverengi göz bebeğine baktı. Ağzından zayıf bir hıçkırık kaçtı ve Chanyeol hemen biraz daha yakınına geldi. "Hey, konuş benimle." dedi Chanyeol. "Neden buradasın? Ne oldu?"

Kyungsoo başını salladı ve şirin bir biçimde koluyla gözlerini sildi. "Bilmiyorum." Hıçkırdı. "Karışık. Dae ve Baek..."  
Chanyeol başını salladı ve yavaşça küçük olanın saçını karıştırmak için uzandı. Şaşırtıcı olansa, Kyungsoo geriye çekilmedi hatta kibar dokunuşa doğru yaslandı. "Seni eve götürmemi ister misin?"

Kyungsoo başını olumsuz anlamda salladı.

Chanyeol gülümsedi. "Tamam, ev yok." Ayağa kalkmadan önce fısıldadı. "Gel." dedi ve elini Kyungsoo'ya uzattı.

"Eve gitmek istemiyorum." dedi Soo.

"Anladım." Yeol gülümsedi. "Ama tüm gece mutfakta mı kalmak istiyorsun?" Chanyeol sordu ve dudaklarından sessiz bir "Ah" çıkan Kyungsoo'ya baktı.

"Anlıyorum." Uzun adam kıkırdadı. "Hadi. Bir kutu dondurma alalım ve bu akşam sağlıksız beslenelim."

Sessiz Kyungsoo ayağa kalktı ve dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluşmadan önce uzun olana baktı. "Çikolata soslu ve kremalı mı?"

"İstediğin her şeyden."

...

"Uhh, midem güney kutbu gibi." Chanyeol sızlandı ve kaşığını dondurma kutusuna attı.

Chanyeol'ün Kyungsoo'yu mutfakta ağlarken bulmasının üzerinden bir saat geçmişti ve bu saatte birkaç şey değişmişti. Kyungsoo'nun gözyaşları kurumuştu, neredeyse tüm dondurma bitmişti ve büyük ihtimalle Chanyeol birkaç kilo almıştı. Ama değerdi çünkü Kyungsoo'nun gülümsemesi geri dönmüştü.  
Rahatlamış hamile olan, dağ gibi sıcak battaniyelerin ve yumuşak yastıkların arasına uzandı. Televizyonda sıradan bir dizi oynuyordu ve hafif soluk ışıklar atmosferi samimi bir hale getiriyordu. Ve Chanyeol'ün Kyungsoo'ya verdiği büyük kapüşonlu kıyafet her şeyi tamamlıyordu.

"Evet, ben de doydum." Soo kıkırdadı ve dondurma kutusunu Chanyeol'e verdi. Uzun olan kutuyu aldı ve içine baktı.

"Eww, neredeyse iki kilo dondurma yedik."

"Ne olmuş yani?" dedi Kyungsoo. "İçinde bulunduğum durum böyle yememe olanak sağlıyor."

Chanyeol kahkaha attı. "Peki ya ben?" kıs kıs güldü ve Kyungsoo'ya bakmak için ters döndü. "Benim öyle bir durumum yok." dedi ve şakayla yassı karnına vurdu.

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. "Evet hamile olmayabilirsin ama sen benim moral desteğimsin."

"Evet, işte bu hamile olan kişi eşleri olmasına rağmen neden onların kilo aldığı sorulduğunda şişko adamların her zaman verdikleri cevap."

"Tanrım haklısın." dedi Kyungsoo ve ayağa kaldı. "Kontrole son gittiğimde orada bir çift vardı ve vay canına, adamı görmeliydin. Karnı neredeyse karısınınki kadardı. " dedi ve Chanyeol'e karnının ne kadar büyük olduğunu göstermek için taklit etti.  
Uzun olan güldü ve o da ayağa kalktı. Bir yastık aradı ve onu gömleğinin altına tıkıştırdı.

"Bu ne?" Chanyeol karnını gösterince Kyungsoo kahkaha attı.

"Moral desteği." dedi Chanyeol. "Bu akşamlık senin şişko eşinim."

Kyungsoo hafifçe kızardı ama yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi.

"Ve eğer istersen bu akşamlık en yakın arkadaşın da olabilirim." Chanyeol gülümsedi ve Kyungsoo'ya baktı. "İstersen kulağımı kemirebilirsin."

Genç şef ilk başta sessiz kaldı ama sonunda gülmeye başladı. Chanyeol'ün, konuşmak istediğini nasıl anladığını bilmiyordu ama anlamıştı. "Teşekkür ederim." dedi.

"Yani, bu akşam en yakın arkadaşın mıyım?"

Kyungsoo sırıtarak onayladı. "Evet."

...

"Ajumma, lütfen biraz otur."

"Oturamam, Jongdae." Bayan Do sızlandı. "Çok endişeleniyorum."

"Biliyorum." dedi Jongdae ve kibarca kadının omzunu sıktı. "Ama lütfen biraz sakinleşin."

Kyungsoo'nun annesi kıpırdayarak Jongdae'nin tutuşundan kurtuldu ve etrafta dönüp durdu. "Yapamam. Onun nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Aptalca bir şey yapmasından korkuyorum."

"Yapmaz." dedi Dae. "Bebeği önemsiyor asla aptalca bir şey yapmayacaktır."

"Evet..belki de haklısındır. Sence nerededir?"

Jongdae omuz silkti ve başını salladı. "Hiçbir fikrim yok. Her yerde olabilir."

"Belki oteldedir." Baek fısıldadı.

"Eğer orada olsaydı Chanyeol bizi çoktan arardı."

Bayan Do yüksek sesle iç geçirdi. "Tanrım, bu beni çıldırtıyor."

"Üzgünüm." dedi Baekhyun. "Ona daha önce söylemeliydik ve bu şekilde çıldırmamam gerekirdi."

"Baek bu sadece senin hatan değil." Bayan Do hafifçe gülümsedi ve Baekhyun'un yanındaki koltuğa oturdu.

"Ama öyle hissettiriyor."

"Sadece onunla konuşman gerek." dedi. "Seni sevdiğini ve kavga ettiğinizde bundan nefret ettiğini biliyorsun."

"Biliyorum." dedi Baek. "Ama şu anda bu çok karışık. Sadece Dae ve ben sevgili olduğumuz için değil. Chanyeol ile olan tüm durumlar da karışık. Bu nedense beni rahatsız ediyor. Chanyeol'den kaçıyor. Onu her şeyin dışında tutuyor. Chanyeol gerçekten bebeği önemsiyor ve yardım etmek istiyor ama Soo her zaman onu engelliyor."

Şaşkına dönen Bayan Do Jongdae'ye baktı. "Bu doğru mu? Bana hiç bahsetmedi."

"Tabii ki size hiç bahsetmez." Jongdae zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi. "O gururlu ve inatçı. Hayatını hiç yardım olmadan yaşamak istiyor."

"Oh tanrım." Soo'nun annesi iç geçirdi. "Hiç bilmiyordum."

"Chanyeol'ün hayatını kontrol etmeye çalıştığını düşünüyor."

"Ve tüm bunlar babası yüzünden." dedi ve bir elini saçlarından geçirdi. "Onun için üzgün hissediyorum. O zamanlar yanında olmalıydım. Çok kör ve aptaldım."  
Baek başını iki yana salladı ve Soo'nun annesine sarıldı. "Bu sizin hatanız değil." fısıldadı. "Sizin hatanız değil."

...

Yastıklar yumuşaktı, üstüne örttüğü battaniye sıcaktı ve altındaki yatak bulutların üstündeymiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Kyungsoo en son ne zaman bu kadar iyi uyuduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Chanyeol'ün tam yanındaki sabit nefes alışverişi, onu çabucak derin bir uykuya çekmişti dolayısıyla bebeği de. Onu uyandıran ya da uyanık tutan hereketler yoktu. Ve Kyungsoo'yu sabahın erken saatinde uyandıran Chanyeol oldu.  
Yüksek bir ciyaklama, neredeyse bir çığlık gözlerini açmasını sağladı. "Ne?" Sordu ve doğruldu. Işıkları açtı ve Chanyeol'ü yanında uzanırken, top gibi kıvrılmış halde buldu.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol'un boğazını tuttuğunu görünce endişeyle sordu. "İyi misin? Boğazın mı ağrıyor?"

"Evet." Chanyeol acıyla bağırdı.

"Belki çok fazla dondurma yemişsindir."

"Hayır." dedi uzun adam ve yavaşça doğruldu. Boğazını göstermek için gömleğini sıvadı. "Sen tekmeledin."

Yeol'un cildindeki çoktan mavinin tonuna dönüşen, kırmızı büyük yere bakarken Kyungsoo'nun ağzı hafifçe açıldı. "Oh."

"Oh?" Chanyeol kızgınlıkla söyledi. "Beni neredeyse topuğunla öldürüyordun. Tanrıya şükür bacakların çok kısa. Başka bir şeye vurabilirdin."

Kyungsoo kızardı. "Üzgünüm tamam mı?" mızmızlandı ve yavaşça Chanyeol'ün omzuna vurdu.

"Ah ve şimdi bir de hırpalanacağım."

"Neden arkanı bana dönmüyorsun?!"

Chanyeol kahkaha attı. "Oh, insan olduğum ve uykumda döndüğüm için üzgünüm."

"Evet, ben de insan olduğum ve hareket ettiğim için üzgünüm."

"Hareket etmek mi? Resmen kickbox yapıyordun."

Kyungsoo kızdı ve yumruklarını kaldırdı, bacaklarını uzattı. "Gel buraya, sana biraz kickbox göstereceğim."

"Üzgünüm ama daha küçük insanlarla dövüşmüyorum." Chanyeol sırıttı.

"O kadar küçük değilim!" Kyungsoo inledi.

"Daha küçük dedim küçük değil." Chanyeol kıkırdadı.

"Kötü bir insansın."

"Muhtemelen en kötüsü." Yeol göz kırptı ve Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümsedi. Komodindeki küçük çalar saate bakmak için uzandı. Ekran, genç adama saatin sabah altıyı sadece birkaç dakika geçtiğini gösteriyordu.

"Artık gitmeliyim." dedi Soo ve yavaşça örtüyü bacaklarından çekti.

"Şimdi mi?" Chanyeol şaşırarak sordu. "Çok erken."

"Biliyorum ama herkes hâlâ uyuyorken evde olmak istiyorum."

"Herkes?"

"Jongdae ve Baekhyun'un hâlâ evinde olduğuna eminim."

"Ah...Evet olabilir. Seni götürmemi ister misin?"

"Arabamla geldim."

"Hayır gelmedin." Chanyeol kıkırdayarak söyledi.

Kyungsoo tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Seni bu konuda bu kadar emin yapan ne?"

Uzun olan hafifçe gülümsedi. "Tüm bildiğim akıllı bir insan olduğun."

Kısa bir süre Kyungsoo sadece Chanyeol'e baktı. Chanyeol'ün onu açık bir kitap gibi okumasına şaşırmıştı. Sessiz kaldı ama sonunda gülümsemeye başladı.

"Tamam, gidelim o zaman." dedi Chanyeol ve bacaklarını yatağın dışına sarkıttı.

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ü otelin hâlâ boş olan koridorunda takip ederken istemeden kıkırdadı. Ailesinden kaçan ergen gibi, ikili asansörden gizlice kaçıp lobiden aşağıya doğru süründüler.  
Bir aynanın yanından geçtiklerinde Kyungsoo kahkaha patlattı. Bulunduğu yerde durdu ve uzun olanı da durdurmak için çabucak Chanyeol'ün kolunu aradı.

"Lanet." Chanyeol yansımalarına bakarken kahkaha attı. Dağınık saç elbette şirin olabilirdi fakat kapüşonlu gibi bir kıyafetle ve yıpranmış eşofman altıyla aptalca görünüyordu.

Şirin bir biçimde Kyungsoo kapüşonlunun kenarlarını çekiştirdi ve bir yandan öbür yana salladı. "Kıyafetlerin çok büyük." Güldü. "Karnımı göremiyorsun bile."

Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü. "Belki de bebek çok küçüktür."

"Evet...Öyle." dedi Soo ve Kyungsoo kapüşonlunun altındaki küçük yumruyu göstermek için karnını dışarı çıkarırken uzun olan gülümsedi.

"Böyle kal." Yeol güldü ve resim çekmek için telefonunu çıkardı. "Peynir∽" Sırıttı ve Kyungsoo ona muhteşem bir gülümseme sundu.

"Vay." Hamile olan fotoğrafa bakarken homurdandı. "Sürüngenler gibi görünüyoruz."

"Ne olmuş yani?!" Chanyeol güldü ve telefonunu tekrar yerine tıktı. "Çılgın insanlar en iyisi."

"Evet, evet, deli adam. Şimdi birisi bizi görmeden gel." Soo kıkırdadı ve uzun olanı öne itti.

Bir saatten daha az bir süre sonra Kyungsoo sessizce Chanyeol'ün evinin ön kapısını açtı ve parmak uçlarında yürüyerek eve girdi. Daha şimdiden koridorda hafif horlama sesleri duyuluyordu ve Kyungsoo en yakın arkadaşlarının birbirlerine kıvrılmış halde koltukta yattıkları oturma odasına göz attı. Bir iç çekiş bıraktı ve Chanyeol derhal Kyungsoo'ya moral vermek için kibarca omzunu sıktı.

Kyungsoo bu hareketine gülümsedi ve peşinde Chanyeol ile üst kata çıktı. "Biliyorsun eğer biriyle konuşmak istersen beni arayabilirsin." dedi uzun adam.

Kyungsoo onayladı ve Chanyeol'ün yatağına pat diye otururken kısa bir teşekkürler mırıldandı. Chanyeol'ün birkaç takım ve kravat çıkarışını izledi.

"Hiç tek seferde bu kadar çok takım elbise görmemiştim." dedi Soo çeşitli miktarda şık takımlardan büyülenmişcesine. "Kaç tane takım elbisen var?"

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. "50?"

"Ne?! Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır, sanırım yaklaşık 50 takımım var." Yeol güldü. "Bana inanmıyorsan say."

"Pff, sayabilirmişim gibi." Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve parmaklarıyla hafifçe alnına vurdu. "Yapacak başka işlerim de var."

Chanyeol kıs kıs güldü ve koluna birkaç takım elbise attı. "Evet, şimdi ilk yapman gereken biraz uyumak. Gece uzun değildi."

Kyungsoo onayladı. "Evet, bana barınak verdiğin için teşekkürler." şaka yaptı.

"Benim krallığımda herkesin barınağı yeri var." Yeol şakasına eşlik etti. "Benim dışımda." Çok geçmeden güldü. "Sarayımdan yer darlığı yüzünden ayrılmak zorundayım."

Kyungsoo homurdandı ve yataktan kalktı. Kapüşonlunun kenarlarını tuttu ve Chanyeol'e kısa bir reverans yaptı. "Üzgünüm ekselansları."

"Bağışlanabilirsin." Chanyeol sırıttı ve yatak odasının kapısını açtı. "Pekâlâ, işte görüşürüz o zaman." dedi. "Tatlı rüyalar."

"Evet, teşekkürler." dedi Soo Chanyeol'ün arkasından adeta mahcup bir şekilde el salladı.

Chanyeol'le geçirdiği geceden sonra Kyungsoo'nun biraz kafası karışmıştı. Her zaman uzun adamdan kaçmaya çalışmıştı ve onun yüzünden rahatsız bile olmuştu ama şimdi hisleri altüst durumdaydı. Chanyeol'le birlikte olmak güzeldi, Kyungsoo'nun olmasını beklediğinden tamamen farklıydı. Chanyeol'le geçirdiği geceden hoşlanmıştı, bundan sonra nasıl davranması gerektiğinden hiç emin değildi.

"Ahh." Soo Chanyeol'ün yatağına uzanırken sızlandı. "Neler oluyor?" Yastıkların arasına sokulurken kendi kendine fısıldadı. İnledi ve sırtının üstüne döndü. Chanyeol yatak takımını fazladan değiştirmişti ama kokusu her yerdeydi ve Kyungsoo'nun aklını başından alıyordu.  
"En azından sen uyuyabilirsin." Soo fısıldadı ve karnını ovdu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_
> 
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Jongdae gözlerini ilk açtığında kış güneşi çoktan doğmuştu. Dışarıya, Chanyeol'ün bahçesine baktı ve saatin kaç olabileceğini düşündü. Uzun süre Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'nun annesi ve o, hamile olanın dönmesi için beklemişlerdi ama dönmemişti. Kyungsoo'yu ve Chanyeol'ü arama girişimlerinin tümü başarısız olmuştu. Soo'nun annesi polisi aramayı bile istemişti ama Kyungsoo yetişkin bir adamdı, kendisiyle nasıl ilgileneceğini biliyordu. Yine de herkes endişeden ölüyordu nihayetinde aralık ayıydı ve dışarıda yakıcı bir soğuk vardı.

Jongdae iç geçirdi ve burnunu Baekhyun'un saçına gömdü. Gözlerini kapatarak Baek'in şampuanın kokusunu içine çekip başına bir öpücük kondurdu. Jongdae yavaşça ve dikkatlice doğruldu. Şansa bakın ki Chanyeol'ün koltuğu iki kişinin sığabileceği kadar büyüktü bu yüzden Dae, Baek'i uyandırmadan kalkabilmişti. Gerindi ve hızlıca mutfağa gitti. Mutfağın duvarındaki küçük saat, 10'a birkaç dakika kaldığını gösteriyordu. Hepsinin neredeyse tüm gece ayakta kaldığı göz önüne alınırsa erkendi. Jongdae, Bayan Do en sonunda yatağa gittiğinde ve Baekhyun da yorgun düştüğünde saatin neredeyse 3'e geldiğini hatırladı.  
Jongdae elinde bir bardak suyla oturma odasına geri döndü. Tanrı bilir orada kaç saat oturmuş ve Baekhyun'un uyumasını izlemişti. İnleme gibi bir ses duyana kadar aklı tamamen dünkü olaylarda dolanıyordu. Doğruldu ve dinledi ama her yer sessizdi. Baekhyun hâlâ uyuyordu, bir inç bile hareket etmemişti hafifçe horluyordu.

Jongdae yumuşak adımlarla merdivenlere sızdı ve üst kata koşturdu. Chanyeol'ün odasına doğru yürümeden önce Kyungsoo'nun odasına bir bakış attı. Kapının topuzunu yavaşça çevirmeden önce bir kulağını kapıya yasladı. Odaya baktığında ve hamile olan arkadaşını top gibi büzülmüş halde Chanyeol'ün yatağında uzanırken görünce genç adam rahatlamış şekilde iç geçirdi. Jongdae çabucak kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve hızla yatağa gitti. Dikkatlice örtüyü kaldırıp büyük yatağa tırmandı. Arkadaşına sarıldı ve kollarını da arkadan Kyungsoo'ya sardı.

"Shh...Benim." Arkadaşının gerildiğini görünce fısıldadı. Daha da yaklaşırken Jongdae'nin eli kibarca Kyungsoo'nun karnına gitti. "Üzgünüm." dedi.

Kyungsoo iç geçirdi.

"Çok üzgünüm." dedi Dae tekrardan ve alnını Kyungsoo'nun boynuna bastırdı.

"Sorun değil." Soo, bir süre sonra fısıldadı ve Jongdae'nin elini hafifçe sıktı. Jongdae'nin boynunun arkasında gülümsediğini hissediyordu ve o da gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Hâlâ erken, biraz uyuyalım, tamam mı?"

Soo Jongdae'nin sarılışına yaslanarak onayladı ve gözlerini kapattı. Arkadaşının kalp atışını arkasında hissetti ve Jongdae'nin alıp verdiği nefesleri dinledi. "Jongdae?"

"Hmm?" Dae sordu, birden bire kalbi sıkışmıştı.

"Seni seviyorum."

"Ben de seni seviyorum."

...

Baekhyun erkek arkadaşını ve yakın arkadaşını aşağı yukarı iki saat sonra hâlâ Chanyeol'ün yatağında birbirlerine sıkıca sokulmuş bir hâlde buldu. Pozisyonları değiştiğinde Kyungsoo artık Jongdae'nin kolunu yastık olarak kullanıyordu. Jongdae en yakın arkadaşıyla yüz yüze yatıyordu ve bir eli koruyucu olarak hamile olanın karnındaydı. Baek'in dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluştu ve yavaşça yatağa yaklaştı. Yatağın kenarına oturdu, Kyungsoo yavaşça gözlerini açana kadar ikisini izledi. Kyungsoo başını çevirdi ve uykulu bir şekilde Baek'e bakış attı.

"Biraz daha uyumak için hâlâ erken mi?"

Baek sorusuyla ürkmüştü ama en sonunda onayladı. "Sanırım."

Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümsedi ve yanındaki yere hafifçe vurdu. "Atla." Başını Jongdae'nin koluna atmadan önce söylediği tek şey buydu. Baekhyun başta tereddüt etti ama en sonunda yatağa tırmandı ve Kyungsoo'nun yanına uzandı.

"Sanırım Jongdae'nin yanında yatmayı tercih ederdin ama o şişko-çok fazla alana ihtiyacı var."

Baekhyun'un ağzından bir kıkırdama kaçtı ve başını iki yana salladı. Göğsünü Kyungsoo'nun sırtına bastırdı ve Jongdae'nin sabahın erken saatlerinde yaptığı gibi kollarını arkadaşının etrafına doladı. "Hayır." Fısıldadı. "Burayı sevdim."

"Aferin sana." Soo küçük bir kahkahayla dalga geçti.

"Dinle Soo, ben-" "Üzgün olduğunu söyleme." Kyungsoo sözünü kesti. "Dae çoktan özür diledi. Başka bir şey söyle."

"Uhm...Tamam...Döndüğüne sevindim, bir daha asla seninle kavga etmek istemiyorum, ben, dediğim şeyleri kastetmemiştim ve..." kısaca duraksadı. "Seni kahrolası derecede seviyorum."

Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümsedi. "En çok sonuncuyu beğendim."

"Aferin sana." Baek kıkırdadı ve ikisi de tekrar uyumak için gözlerini kapatmadan önce Soo da onun kıkırtısına katıldı.

...

Kyungsoo'nun sağlıklı ve canlı olarak evde olduğunu öğrendiğinde Bayan Do da rahatlamayla ağladı. Annesi olarak aslında onu azarlamayı planlamıştı ama oğlunu en yakın arkadaşlarıyla gülüşürken bulduğunda, söylemek istediklerini tamamen unutmuştu.

"Akşam neredeydin?" En azından bunu bilmek istiyordu.

Kyungsoo iç geçirdi. "Ne önemi var?"

Annesi alnını çattı ve cıkladı. "Yani, gerçekten nerede olduğunu bilmek ist-" "Ama ben sana söylemek istemiyorum." Soo çıkıştı. "Tekrar evdeyim, bu yüzden mutlu ol."

Şaşkına dönen Bayan Do zorlukla soludu. Ama ardından sessiz kaldı.

"Uhm...Bir şeyler pişirmek istiyor muyuz?" Baek gergin ortamı dağıtmak için çabucak sordu.

"Evet, neden olmasın?" Kyungsoo gülümsedi ve koltuktan kalktı. Telefonun titremesiyle durana kadar Baek ve Jongdae'yi oturma odasının dışına kadar takip etti. Telefonunu çıkardı ve gelen mesajı açtı.

> İyi uyudun mu? <

Kyungsoo kendi kendine gülümsedi ve hemen cevap yazdı.

> Evet. Neyse ki yatağına üç kişi sığıyor. <

> Üç kişi mi? Yani her bu her şeyin tekrardan iyi olduğu anlamına mı geliyor? <

> Evet. Çabuk pişen bir yemek yapmak istediğimizi fark ettik. <

> Bu iyi. Afiyet olsun, ben bugün diyetteyim. Her nedense geçen akşam kremşantili dondurmayı fazla kaçırmışım. <

Kyungsoo mesaja güldü ve kendini biraz kızarırken buldu.

> Evet...bunun için üzgünüm ve teşekkür ederim. < Cevap yazdı.

> Bunun içim söylemedim. Ama bir daha beni böyle korkutma. <

"Soo, geliyor musun?" Baek Kyungsoo'nun kafasını telefondan kaldırmasını sağlayarak mutfaktan bağırdı.

"Geliyorum. Bana bir dakika ver."

> Şimdi gitmem lazım. Baek çoktan dırdır etmeye başladı. <

> Tamam. Mutfağımı yakmayın, tamam mı!? ;) Görüşürüz. <

Kyungsoo yüzünde mutlu bir gülümsemeyle telefonunu tekrar cebine tıkıştırdı ve sonunda mutfağa geçti. Jongdae çoktan birkaç sebze doğramıştı ve Baek biraz et çeşnilemişti. "İyi misin?" sordu ve Kyungsoo biraz şaşırarak ona baktı.

"Uh...evet. Neden?"

"Yüzün kıpkırmızı. " Jongdae endişeli bir bakışla açıkladı. "Ateşin mi var?"

Kyungsoo daha da kızardı ve iki elini birden arkadaşlarına doğru salladı. "Hayır. İyi hissediyorum, cidden. Ben-ben biraz sıcaklamış hissediyorum o kadar."

"Ah, tamam, hormonlar." Jongdae iç geçirdi. "Hamilelik vücudu zorlayabilir."

"Biliyormuşsun gibi." Kyungsoo dalga geçerek Baekhyun'un kikirdemesine sebep oldu.

"Neden gülüyorsunuz Bay Byun?!"

"Hayır hayır gülmüyorum." Baek şimdi omuzları hafifçe sarsılarak kıs kıs gülüyordu. "Ama Soo haklı. Hamile olmanın nasıl olduğunu sen bilemezsin."

Jongdae gözlerini devirdi. "Tabii ki de bilemem...Sadece Soo'nun ani sıcaklık değişimi hakkında fikrimi söylemek istedim."

"Belki de kendi deneyimlerini edinmelisin."

Baekhyun ve Jongdae bu sözün üstüne kızardılar ve şok oldular. Kyungsoo yüzlerinin haline kahkaha attı.

"Biz ve bebek?" Baek zorla kahkaha attı.

"Bu gülünç." Dae ekledi ve Baek hızlıca onayladı.

"Oh, öyle mi diyorsun?" Soo sırıttı. "Bence güzel bir bebek yapardınız."

"Kyungsoo, kes şunu!" Baekhyun ateş gibi kırmızı bir yüzle sızlandı. "Sevgili olduğumuzu daha yeni öğrendin. Şimdi ne diye bizimle bebek yapmamız hakkında konuşuyorsun?"

"Çünkü bebeğimin birlikte oynayacak bir arkadaşa ihtiyacı var."

Gün yavaşça şekillendi ve Kyungsoo arkadaşlarıyla dalga geçerek eğlenirken, birkaç kilometre uzakta güler yüzlü Chanyeol otelinin salonundan aşağı iniyordu. Dün gecenin yalnızca son durumlar sebebiyle olduğunu biliyordu ama Kyungsoo'ya yaklaşmasını sağlayan çok büyük bir adım atmış gibi hissediyordu. Kyungsoo'nun hâlâ yeterince özgüvene sahip olmadığının farkındaydı fakat dün gecenin küçük olana rahat, iyi ve arkadaşça bir ilişki istediğini gösterdiğini umuyordu. Chanyeol ümitliydi.

...

Kyungsoo peşinde histerik bir şekilde sırıtan annesi ile otelin ana girişinden adımını attığında bir inleme bıraktı. Onu yanında getirmek istememişti ama kadın yalvarmış da yalvarmıştı, en sonunda Kyungsoo kendisiyle gelmesine izin vermişti. Fakat şimdi pişman olmuştu. Annesi devamlı ah ve oh sesleri çıkarıyor, yanından geçtiği her şey hakkında yorum yapıyordu. Kyungsoo sinirleri bozuk bir şekilde bir elini saçına geçirdi, Joonmyeon yüzünde bir gülümseme ile ortaya çıktığında annesine hırlamak üzereydi.

"Merhaba." dedi ve Kyungsoo'yu kibar bir kucaklamayla selamladı. "Nasılsın?"

"İyiyiz." Soo karnını dürterek gülümsedi.

"Bu iyi. Oh, bu yanındaki kim?"

"Ah bu benim-" "Merhaba, ben Kyungsoo'nun annesiyim. Tanıştığıma memnun oldum." Annesi sözünü kesti, şık takımın içindeki adama daha yakından bakabilmek için oğlunu kenara itti. "Ve sen de?"

Kyungsoo annesinin davranışına gözlerini devirdi. Bu kadın bazen çok oluyordu.

Joonmyeon kadının kendisine bakmak için yakınına gelmesine biraz tedirgin bir şekilde gülümsedi. "M-merhaba." dedi daha sonra. "Ben Kim Joonmyeon, Chanyeol'ün sekreteri ve en yakın arkadaşıyım."

"Chanyeol'ün en yakın arkadaşı mı?" Bayan Do'nun yüzü sevinçle parladı ve Joonmyeon'un koluna yapıştı. "O zaman sen kesinlikle bana Chanyeol hakkında çok şey anlatabilirsin, ha?!"

"Anne!" Kyungsoo'nun sesi alçak ve de tehlikeliydi. "Başkalarının canını sıkmayı bırak. Joonmyeon sana Chanyeol hakkında hiçbir şey anlatmayacak."

Annesi surat astı ve kızgın bir çocuk gibi dudağını sarkıttı. "Hiç eğlenceli değilsin. Torunumun babasıyla ilgili bir şeyler bilmek istiyorum."

Joonmyeon kıkırdadı. "Neden Chanyeol'ün kendisine sormuyorsunuz?"

"O burada mı?"

"Hayır, anne, tabii ki burada değil." dedi Soo alaycı bir biçimde.

"Kyungsoo kibar ol, ben senin annenim."

"O zaman neden saçma sorular soruyorsun? Başka nerede olabilir? Burası onun oteli ve sayende burada uyumak zorunda."

Bayan Do oğluna sadece elini salladı ve tekrar Joonmyeon'a döndü. "Söyle bakalım, bir ihtimal Chanyeol ile görüşebilir miyim?"

"Bugün mü?" Myeon sordu ve küçük siyah bir defter çıkardı. Sayfaları çevirdi ve başını salladı. "Maalesef hayır. Chanyeol'ün bugün birkaç toplantısı, yıllık bağış etkinliğinin organizatörüyle öyle yemeği var ve ondan sonra bu tembelin gelince masasındaki evrak işlerinden kurtulması gerek."

"Ay, çok kötü." Bayan Do surat astı. "Peki ben şimdi ne yapacağım?"

"Kaybol." Soo melek gibi gülümsemesiyle fısıldadı.

"Ben de senden nefret ediyorum, tatlım." Annesi de ona geri gülümsedi.

"Size etrafı göstermeme ne dersiniz?" Joonmyeon önerdi. "Şimdi biraz vaktim var, yani eğer isterseniz?"

"Oh, çok isterim. Peki ya sen, Soo?"

Kyungsoo başını sallayıp, "Gelemem." dedi. "Chanyeol'ün organizatörle olan öğle yemeği benim ellerimde."

"Ah, kulağa çok önemli geliyor." Bayan Do şaka yaptı.

"Aslında öyle." Joonmyeon ona açıklamaya girişti, "Yeterli kalitede olmak zorundayız. Bağış etkinliği çok büyük bir iş. Chanyeol'ün cazibesi organizatörü ikna etmek için bir neden, bir diğeri de şeflerimizin kalitesi. Kyungsoo ve diğerlerinin en iyisini yapmaları gerek."

Soo'nun annesi hafifçe açılmış ağzıyla Joonmyeon'u dinledi. "Ah otel yönetmenin ve yemek pişirmenin bu kadar zorlu işler olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum."

"Tahmin bile edemezsiniz." Joonmyeon cezbedici bir şekilde güldü ve kibarca Bayan Do'yu ileriye doğru itti. "Ama ben size açıklayacağım."

Kyungsoo yolunu soyunma odalarına çevirmeden önce dudaklarını oynatarak Joonmyeon'a çabuk bir "Teşekkürler." dedi. Hızla şef ceketini giydi ve Jongdae, Baekhyun ve birkaç aşçının gerçekleşecek öğle yemeği için çoktan yemekleri hazırlamış olduğu mutfağa girdi.

"Hey, annen nerede?"

"Otelin havuzunda boğuldu."

Baek kahkaha attı. "İyi, tanrıya şükür ki havuzlarla ilgilenen kişi değilim."

Kyungsoo kıkırdadı ve tencerelere bakmaya başladı. "Joonmyeon'la birlikte." dedi ve çorbalardan bazılarının tadına baktı. "Çok yavan, Youngji" meslektaşına bağırdı. "Biraz tuz ve biber ekle. Ve ısıyı düşük tuttuğundan emin ol." Tekrar Baek'in yanına döndü ve fileto somon yapan arkadaşının omzunun üzerinden şöyle bir baktı. "Ona oteli gezdiriyor. Bu onu bir süre oyalar."

Baekhyun balığın derisini yüzerken kıkırdadı. "Ben de çoktan Chanyeol'ün ofisinde oturuyordur diye düşünmüştüm."

Soo tavayı ısıtırken kısa süreliğine somurttu. "Onunla tanışmak istiyor. Ama Joonmyeon onun bugün meşgul olduğunu söyledi."

"Gerçekten anneni Chanyeol ile tanıştırmak istemiyor musun?" Jongdae arkadaşlarının yanına gelerek sordu.

"Bilmiyorum." dedi Soo. "Nedense annemi onunla tanıştırmak istemiyorum çünkü onu ailemin içine sürükleyeceğini biliyorum, bizim bir çift olmadığımızı bilmesine rağmen hem de. Öte yandan er ya da geç bir gün mutlaka tanışacaklar."

"Bence onları tanıştırmadan önce Chanyeol ile yakınlaşmalısın." dedi Baek.

"Ne?!"

"Soo, yanlış anlama ama sen ve Chanyeol...Birbirinize karşı çok garipsiniz, bence onu daha iyi tanımalısın yoksa tüm bu durum gitgide daha garip olacak."

Kyungsoo yüksek sesle iç geçirdi fakat onayladı. "Evet, sanırım haklısın."

"Ben her zaman haklıyımdır."

"Tabii ben de Wonder Woman'ım zaten." Kyungsoo dalga geçtiğinde Baekhyun'dan somon balığının kuyruğuyla hafif bir tokat yedi.

"Eww." Kyungsoo cırladı; ölü, soğuk balığın vurduğu yeri ovalarken aşağı yukarı zıpladı.

"Soo, kes şunu yoksa çocuğu fırtlatacaksın." Jongdae şaka yaptı.

Soo zıplamayı kesti ve arkadaşlarına döndü. "Aralıktayız. Doğum için hâlâ vaktim var. Lütfen yani."

"Ama olabilir."

"Evet ve bunun olmasına izin veremezsin yoksa hiçbir zaman sana bal fıçı-" "Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Bana ne?" sordu ve Baekhyun'a yaklaştı.

"H-hiçbir şey." Arkadaşı kekeledi.

"Hiçbir şey mi?"

Baek yutkundu. Kyungsoo en sonunda ona surat asana kadar dudaklarını ince bir çizgi halinde birbirine bastırdı. "Oh, bunu yapma!" diye mızmızlandı. Kyungsoo kıs kıs güldü ve Baek'e bir çift masum bakış göstermek için başını eğdi.  
"Jongdae! Yardım et! O şeyi yapıyor!"

"Üzgünüm, sana yardım edemem. Bakamıyorum bile." Jongdae elleriyle gözlerini kapatarak güldü.

"Baek~" dedi Kyungsoo, tekrar surat asarak. "Hadi, söyle bana."

Baekhyun haykırdı, hamile olana bakmamaya çalıştı ama Soo'nun büyük köpek yavrusu gözleri çok fazlaydı. "Ah tamam." dedi pes ederek. "Sevinçle o günü, yani sana bal fıçısı diyebilmek için karnının yeterince büyük olacağı günü bekliyoruz."

Mutfaktaki diğer aşçılar keyifle güldüklerinde Kyungsoo'nun yüzü asıldı. "Bal fıçısı mı?!" Şaşkına dönerek sordu. "Neden bal fıçısı?!"

"Uhm şey." Jongdae söze giriş yaptı. "Bebeğin cinsiyetini bilmediğimizden ve ona bebek veya o demekten nefret ettiğimiz için, ona bal demeye karar verdik ve o zaman-" "Tamam, tamam, dur. Duymak istemiyorum." Soo sözünü kesti. "Bal fıçısı mı? Cidden mi?" Tekrar sordu ve iki arkadaşı da başlarını sallayarak onayladılar. İç çekmeden önce bir dakika onlara baktı. "Tamam." dedi. "Ama cidden fıçı gibi göründüğüm ya da öyle hissettiğim zaman geldiğinde, anlaşıldı mı?"

"Evet!" Beek ve Dae ışık saçtılar ve Kyungsoo'ya sarılmak için üstüne atladılar.

'Oh, umarım o gün hiç gelmez.' diye düşündü Soo arkadaşlarının vücutlarının arasında sıkışırken.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazar: _Arrow_
> 
> Çevirmen: daejubu

Kyungsoo'nun günleri öncekinden çok daha rahat ve daha sakin geçti. Chanyeol'ün varlığı artık onu rahatsız etmiyor hatta iyi bile hissettiriyordu. İkisi ne zaman görüşseler ya da birbirlerine rastlasalar ufak, arkadaşça ve şirin gülümsemeler paylaşıyorlardı. Kyungsoo'nun omuzlarından büyük bir yük kalkmış gibiydi, iyi hissediyordu.

Bir hafta sonra Chanyeol hâlâ otelde kalmaya devam ediyordu. Kyungsoo'nun annesi bir aşçı olarak çalışmanın o kadar da kolay olmadığını öğrendikten sonra, Chanyeol'ün evinde biraz daha kalmaya karar vermişti. Hepsi Soo'yu pişman etmek içindi. Annesini tüm kalbiyle seviyordu ama gürültülü ve aşırı heyecanlı kişiliği yüzünden bazen ona sabretmesi çok zor oluyordu. Ama onu kovamazdı; nasıl olsa bir şekilde geri dönerdi. Chanyeol'ün bununla hiçbir sorunu yoktu. Bir hafta daha otelde kalmak onu öldürmezdi, yani o öyle demişti.

Çoktan 15. haftası olana kadar Soo emin değildi, ama bunu değiştiremezdi. Şimdi kırmızı ve altın noel biblolarının ve yanıp sönen süsleme ışıklarının içince oturuyordu. Annesi biraz önce daha fazla süsleme almak için arabasını çalmıştı ve onu tanıyorsa annesi uzun bir zaman dönmeyecekti.

Kapıyı açan anahtarların sesi tekrar doğrulmasını sağladığında, Kyungsoo tam da bir kâse gevrekle, kendine koltukta rahat bir ortam yaratmıştı. "Anne?"

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo'yu gülümseten ses kıkırdayarak cevap verdi. Kyungsoo elinde bir çantayla oturma odasına giren Chanyeol'ü görmek için kafasını çevirdi.

"Vay anasını...ne?" Bir karış açık ağzıyla sordu ve noel süslerini gösterdi.

"Onu durdurmaya çalıştım, cidden."

Chanyeol memnuniyetle oturma odasına baktı, tüm kutuları gözden geçirdi. "Bu kadar süslememin olduğunu bile bilmiyordum." Güldü.

"Kızmadın mı?"

Uzun olan başını salladı. "Belki de kızmalıyım ama hayır. Sadece süs sonuçta."

Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümsedi ve Chanyeol'ün elindeki çantaya baktı. "Otel odasında uyumaktan bıktın mı?" Sordu.

"Evet ve hayır." diye cevapladı Yeol. "Birkaç şey almak için geldim. Annen nerede?"

"Daha fazla süsleme alıyor." dedi Soo gözlerini devirerek.

"Oh." Chanyeol kahkaha attı. Koltuğa doğru gitti ve yanında süsleme ışıklarıyla dolu bir kutu olan kenara oturdu. Tekrar Kyungsoo'ya bakmadan önce içine baktı. "Noel'de ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?"

Soo omuz silkti. "Annem birkaç gün içerisinde ayrılacağından, hiçbir şey sanırım."

"Joonmyeon, Jongdae ve Baekhyun'u davet etmeye ne dersin? Akşamı birlikte geçirebiliriz."

Soo'nun dudaklarında bir gülümseme oluştu. "Harika olur." dedi.

"Tamam o zaman. Öyleyse yalnızca akşam yemeği için ne yapacağını düşünmen gerekiyor."

"Sen yemek pişirecek misin?"

"Eğer istersen evet."

"Evet! Daha önce hiç senin pişirdiğin bir şeyi yemedim."

"Şimdi bize çabucak bir şeyler yapmama ne dersin o zaman?" Chanyeol önerdi. "Çünkü bu öğle yemeğinde yemek için iyi bir şeymiş gibi durmuyor." dedi ve Kyungsoo'nun kâsesini gösterdi. Kısa olana gülümsedi, takımının ceketini çıkardı ve kollarını katladı. "İstediğin bir şey var mı?"

"Son zamanlarda canım erişte çekiyor." Soo şirince gülümsedi.

Chanyeol kahkaha attı. "Pekâlâ, tanrıya şükür nasıl harika makarna yapılacağını öğrendim." dedi ve Kyungsoo'yu yalnız bırakarak mutfağa girdi.

Fakat kısa süre içinde Kyungsoo uzun olanın peşinden gitti. Mutfaktan gelen sesler onu meraklandırmıştı ve Chanyeol'ün yemeklerini hazırlayışını izlemek istiyordu. İyi seyredebilmek için çabucak bar taburesine oturdu. Chanyeol hemen bir kesme tahtasını ve bıçağı önüne itti ve bir demet yıkanmış fesleğeni uzattı. Kyungsoo şikâyet etmeden bıçağı aldı ve yeşil otları doğramaya başladı.

Kısa süre içinde mutfak lezzetli bir kokuyla dolmuştu ve Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün bakmadığı anlarda kaptan sos araklamadan duramadı. Ama tabii ki yakalanmıştı.

"Erişteleri rahat bırakmaya ne dersin." Chanyeol tekrar bir kaşık dolusu sos yürüttüğünü görünce sordu.

Kyungsoo kızardı. "Üzgünüm ama bu sos inanılmaz." İltifat etti.

"Beğenmene sevindim."

"Ah, kim beğenmez ki?!"

Chanyeol, dolaptan iki tane kâse alırken sadece gülümsedi. Erişteleri ve sosu koydu, 2 tane çatal ve kaşık aldı ve oturma odasına gitti. Soo bir kutu meyve suyu ve bardaklarla onu takip etti.

Yemekleri sakin ve biraz muhabbet ederek geçmişti. İki saat su gibi akıp gitmişti ve Chanyeol'ün otele dönmesi gerekiyordu. Paltosunu giymek için oturma odasına geri dönmeden önce, birkaç parça yeni kıyafet getirmek için odasına gitti. "Yılbaşı ağacı hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?" Geniş pencerelerin yakınındaki boş bir yere bakarken birden bire sordu.

Kyungsoo da aynı yere bakarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Almak mı istiyorsun?"

"Hmm." Yeol onaylayarak mırıldandı. "Bence bir tane olsa hoş olurdu."

Soo iyi ışıklarla ve parlayan süslerle süslenmiş güzel bir yılbaşı ağacını hayal ederken, onaylayarak Yeol'e katıldı. "Evet, belki biz de bir tane almalıyız."

Chanyeol "biz" kelimesine gülümsedi ve hamile olana gözünü dikti. "Büyük bir tane mi?"

"Dev bir tane!" Soo sevinçle parladı ve küçük bir çocuk gibi kollarını açabildiği kadar açtı.

Chanyeol şirinliğine kahkaha attı. "Tamam, bunu not ettim. Kyungsoo için dev bir yılbaşı ağacı alınacak."

Kyungsoo yanaklarındaki hafif kızarıklıkla Chanyeol'e gülümsedi. Uzun adam gülümsemeye karşılık verdi ve çantasına uzandı. "Tamam, şimdi gitmem gerek yoksa Joonmyeon beni öldürecek." dedi göz kırparak ve arabasının anahtarını parmağının etrafında döndürerek. "İyi günler, annene selamımı ilet."

"Tabii." Soo Chanyeol'ü geçirirken onayladı. Güneş çoktan batmıştı ve buz gibi rüzgâr üşemesine sebep olarak esiyordu. Chanyeol'ün arkasından el salladı ve çabucak eve girdi. Kapıyı arkasından kapatınca bir kıkırdama bıraktı. Chanyeol gitgide kalbini kazanıyordu.

Bayan Do alışveriş gezisinden döndüğünde bebeğin babası gideli yaklaşık yarım saat olmuştu. Kyungsoo, annesinin bir düzine poşetle tökezleyerek içeri girdiğini görür görmez utanarak yüzünü kapattı. Ucu ucuna ayaklarının üstüne düşmeden oturma odasına girebilmişti. Poşetleri yere düşürdü ve gürültülü bir şekilde iç geçirdi.

"Anne, sen ciddi misin?"

"Bunlar sadece yılbaşı süsleri değil." dedi Bayan Do. "Sana da biraz yeni kıyafet aldım."

"Benim için yeni kıyafetler mi aldın?"

"Evet, karnın büyüyor bu yüzden hamile kıyafetlerine ihtiyacın var."

Kyungsoo bu söz üzerine zorlukla soludu ve hızla poşetlerden birisini aldı. İçine uzandı ve lacivert, üstünde küçük beyaz bir çapa olan kazağı çıkardı.

"Ah, bu iç geçirme neydi böyle?" Annesi sordu. Açıkça iç geçirdiğini duymuştu.

"Panikledim." dedi oğlu. "Bana çirkin kazaklar aldın sandım." Dürüstçe söyledi.

"Oh oğlum, ne düşünüyorsun sen öyle? Ben modadan çok iyi anlarım. Bana biraz güven." dedi Bayan Do ve koltuğa yaslandı. Kısa bir sessizlik odayı kapladı.

"Bu koku da ne?"

"Domates soslu erişte?!"

"Hayır, demek istediğim o değil." dedi Soo'nun annesi ve doğruldu. "Parfüm gibi bir şey kokuyor. Burada birisi mi vardı?"

Kyungsoo havayı kokladı. Gerçekten de havada parfüm kokusu vardı. Bebeğinin tekmesi Kyungsoo'yu şaşkınlıkla hafifçe sıçrattı. Annesi sorgular gibi ona baktı, hâlâ bir cevap bekliyordu "Ah, evet Chanyeol buradaydı."

Annesi birden bire seslice hırladı ve bir eliyle saçını kavradı. "Agh, ne? Yine mi! Onunla artık tanışmak istiyorum." diye haykırdı. "Bunu nasıl yapıyor? Aynı anda hem orada hem de gitmiş oluyor!"

Kyungsoo hafifçe kıkırdadı. "Bilmiyorum."

"Burada ne kadar süre kaldı?"

"Yaklaşık iki saat."

"Ne?! Kyungsoo! Beni aramalıydın. Tanrım ne kötü bir evlatsın."

"Pardon? Ne dedin?" Soo bir elini kulağının arkasına getirerek utanmazca sordu. "Kötü bir evlat mıyım? Hâlâ burada kalmana müsaade ettiğim için memnun olmalısın."

"Hohoho, ne?" Annesi geri meydan okudu. "Burada kalmama sen mi izin veriyorsun? Bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm velet fakat bu burada kalmama müsaade eden kişi bu evin sahibi."

"Ama bu evin sahibi burada kalmana sırf benim için müsaade ediyor."

Bayan Do homurdandı. "Oldukça ukalasın, bunu biliyorsun!"

"Şey, ne diyebilirim ki." Soo yapmacık bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Annemin izinden gidiyorum."

"Oh gelsene sen buraya." Bayan Do neşeyle gürledi ve oğlunun kafasını kolunun arasına aldı, oğlunu ve bebeği incitmeyecek şekilde dikkatlice bir yandan öbür yana salladı. Kyungsoo gülerken, annesinin tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışarak cırladı. Kadın onu serbest bıraktı ama çabucak yüzünü avuçlarının arasına aldı. Yüzünün her yerine sulu öpücükler kondurmak için eğilmeden önce ona gülümsedi.

"Eww...Anne! Dur!" Kyungsoo yarı güler yarı ağlar durumda, ayaklarıyla tekmeleyerek mızmızlandı. İçindeki bebek de enerjik bir halde onu destekleyerek çılgınca tekmeliyordu.

"Ay, sen bebekken yüzünün her yerinin öpülmesinden hoşlanırdın." dedi annesi sonunda onu bıraktığında. "Yumuşak, tombul yanaklarınla çok sevimliydin."

"Tanrım, lütfen dur artık." dedi Soo soluklanarak. Lap diye sırtının üstüne düştü ve halının üstüne denizyıldızı gibi yayıldı. Ellerini yumuşak ve tüylü krem rengi halıda gezdirirken tavana baktı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" Annesi bir süre sonra sordu.

Kyungsoo kahkaha attı." Ben...Ben sadece bebeğimin nasıl görüneceğini merak ediyordum."

Bayan Do koltuktan kalktı ve oğlunun yanına uzanmadan önce bir çerçeve getirmeye gitti. Çerçeveyi kaldırdı böylece ikisi de görebilirdi. "Tabii ki bebeğinin nasıl görüneceğini söyleyemem ama şimdiden çok iyi görüneceğini söyleyebilirim."

Soo kıkırdadı ve parmağının ucuyla kibarca çerçevenin camına dokundu. "Bebek eğer erkekse umarım boyunu babasından alır."

"Cidden o kadar uzun mu?"

"Evet öyle." Soo onayladı. "Bacakları çok uzun."

"O zaman bebek kız olmalı." Bayan Do kıkırdadı. "Manken olabilir. Ama onun gülüşünü de almalı."

"Gülüşünü mü?" Kyungsoo fotoğrafa bakarak sordu.

Annesi onayladı. "Hmm, nefes kesici bir gülümsemesinin olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?" sordu. "Demek istediğim onu tanımıyorum ve sadece bu fotoğrafta gördüm ama buradaki gülüşü baş döndürücü."

Uzun bir süre Kyungsoo sadece fotoğrafa baktı. Sonra yüzünü annesine çevirdi. "Anne ya Chanyeol ve ben yürütemezsek?"

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Kadın soruyla karşılık verdi.

"Demek istediğim...Hâlâ Chanyeol'ün bir şekilde hayatımda kontrol sahibi olmaya çalışmasından korkuyorum, kontrolü kaybetmek istemiyorum." dedi. "Ama bana ne zaman yakınlaşmaya çalışsa akışına bırakmak istiyorum çünkü bebek için onunla iyi bir ilişkimiz olsun istiyorum."

Bayan Do hafifçe oğluna gülümsedi. Hafifçe yanağını okşarken karnına baktı, daha sonra da gözlerine döndü. "Akışına bırak, tatlım. Tanı onu." dedi. "O baban değil, baban gibi değil. Hayatını kontrol altına almak istemiyor. Eminim tüm istediği seni tanımak; seni ve kalbinin altındaki küçük meleği tanımak. Ona âşık olmak zorunda değilsin. Eğer olursan, o zaman evet, git ve onu elde et. Ama eğer olmazsan, ne olmuş yani. Harika ebeveynler olmanız için çift olmanıza gerek yok."

Kyungsoo annesinin sözünü onaylarken gözünden bir damla yaş süzüldü. "Teşekkür ederim, anne."

"İşte bu yüzden buradayım" dedi. "İyi tavsiye ve sinir bozucu sorular için." Göz kırptı ve Kyungsoo kıkırdadı.

"Sana aldığım kıyafetleri denemek ister misin?"

"Çok isterim."

"Sana üzerinde penguen olan bir kazak aldım."

"Cidden almadın değil mi?!" Soo doğrularak sordu.

Annesi kıkırdadı ve üstünde penguen olan beyaz kazağı gururla göstererek poşetten çıkardı.

"Anne, sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun?!"

"Hayır." dedi genişçe sırıtarak. "Hadi ama, bu sana yakışır. Sen her zaman benim şirin penguenim oldun."


End file.
